We Owned The Night
by devarlbea
Summary: After the Cullen's left, Bella got a new personality. She was loved by everyone and had confidence. She didn't hold grudges against anyone and welcomed the Cullen's back- except one. She's a cheerleader, confident, and has a new beau. How will they react? What's life going to be like for Bella after her fun and explosive Senior Year? Bella/Jasper story, check it out please!
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N]: Hello there! This is my second Bella/Jasper story and I am striving to make this one better than the last story I wrote. I want to be a writer; I'm majoring in English and Creative Writing, which means I need to improve. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't leave a review saying you don't like it without giving me a reason. I won't get better that way. Anyways- thank you for checking this out, I hope I don't disappoint you! =]**_

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

"I agree with Emmett and Jasper. We should go back." I said to the family gathered in the living room. Despite the fact that Bella was a timid girl who wouldn't stand up for herself, I did miss her. She had become part of the family and I regretted taking my own values and ideas out on her. I didn't agree with her decisions but they were her decisions. I would just have to accept that. If we did go back I would make sure that she stood up for herself though, of that I was certain.

"You don't even like Bella! Why would you want to go back? We are doing her a service by not being in her life. Let's keep it that way!" Edward argued, crossing his arms and looking like a child. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I may not have liked her but that's because I never tried to get to know her. I was too busy trying to scare her away so she wouldn't give up her life for a child, like you! I was wrong to do that. It's her decision and her life. She has to make her own decisions or she'll never learn what she truly wants! She won't grow. I say we go back and if she won't accept our apologies after a while of being there we can leave. You don't even have to talk to her, Edward." I said, standing between Emmett and Jasper who nodded with my words. I knew everyone was surprised by what I said, hell, I was!

"Well, I say we put it to a vote," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "Those in favor of going back to Forks and trying to get Bella to forgive us?" Everyone's hands went up except Edward's and he let out an exasperated and loud sigh before stomping upstairs.

"Stop acting like a child, Edward!" I called after him. I got a smashed, glass something in reply.

I could tell how excited everyone was to be going back. Alice was zooming around helping everyone pack because she was packed already. She had known we were going back. I now understood the reason she had been beaming for a week. She really had missed Bella. I smiled at the thought that I might be able to get to know the human better. If she would just stop acting so helpless we would get along perfectly. If she didn't... well I'd just tolerate her and keep trying to goad her into standing up.

By the morning everything was packed up and we were on our way back. We would be back in time for the second day of school. Emmett, Jasper, and I were going back too, although just for a semester. We wanted to put up the pretense of having been "traveling".

I watched all the things fly by my window with perfect clarity, happy to be going home. Forks was one of the few places I could walk outside without worry.

**Bella POV:**

As I sat there watching the clock tick down the minutes I started tapping my foot impatiently. One minute and 18 seconds were left. It was the first day of my senior year of High School at Forks High. I was in a "relationship" of sorts with one of the cutest guys in school- Jace. I was a cheerleader and he was a football player, I know, cliche, right?

I had thought a personality change was necessary after being so stupid and pathetic last year after the Cullen's left. I can't believe I had gotten so depressed over a 100 something year old virgin that had control issues! I knew he cared for me and just wanted the best for me but if I wanted to make a dumb decision, let me! How else was I going to learn? It was ridiculous. So I had ventured into the living room one day and sat down next to my dad. While he was already shocked because I never ventured out of my room unless I had to, the next thing I said shocked, and pleased, him even more. I had turned to him, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Dad, I'm done being depressed for an idiot and we are redecorating this house starting tomorrow. It's time you got over mom, don't argue, just smile and hug me!" He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen him smile and hugged me saying, "Welcome back, Bells. Love ya. Now, I have been saving for something like this for years but never got to it. Here's the card for the account," He handed me a card out of his wallet. "Decorate it how you please, I know I'll like it."

I had looked online and went to several stores and now our house was finally updated in our style. Charlie and I were so much alike. I loved my father more than I had previously realized. That was the beginning of the summer before this year. The rest of the summer I had spent getting to know the people of Forks, connecting with new people and reconnecting with my friends. I had gone to many parties and am pleased to say that I'm over my aversion to crowds and attention. I'm not an attention seeker but I don't cringe away from it anymore. Everyone loved me. Jessica was even less shallow toward everyone after we had a huge talk. Angela, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Eric, along with a few others, were my closest friends. Angela, Jess, and I were nearly inseparable. Mike and I had a love-hate relationship. He still tried to take me out and I deftly stepped around him. He was better at controlling himself now. Especially since Jace was slightly protective of me.

Jace was the closest guy friend I had, besides Jake. Whereas Jake and I were close as we could be, best friends, almost siblings, Jace and me had something different. I smirked at how close their names were. I remember a few nights ago when Jace had thought I called out Jake's name. I rolled my eyes. Silly boy. Jace and I were attracted to each other and he was my first. We were dating but we weren't at the same time. Neither of us was with anyone else but we weren't officially together. We just had fun. We loved each other so much that it surprised the both of us. We knew everything about each other, and he just happened to be my neighbor. My incredibly sexy, amazing neighbor.

As the bell rung I practically flew to my locker, grabbed my bag, and walked quickly out the door. I returned the goodbyes and waves and stopped when I got about 20 feet out the door. In front of me was Jace, leaning up against a motorcycle, waiting for me. I sighed as I looked him over, then walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, breathing him in. "How are ya, beautiful?" He asked me, a southern accent tinting his voice. He was from Louisiana. Sexy, right?

"Great! How'd you get out here so fast?" I replied, kissing him and walking to my car, him following slowly with his bike. "Got out early, I have gym," He said and a mischievous smile lit up his face. "Wanna race me home?

I looked at him over the top of my new 2008, dark gray, Mitsubishi Eclipse. The driver's door was open and I smiled at him. "The kid of the top Fork's policeman racing? Breaking the law?"

He nodded at me once, a very serious expression on his face. I threw my head back and laughed. Hard. "Bring it, loser!" I got into my car, and we both pulled up to the exit to the school. I shook my head at him as we both took off. I was so going to win.

I beat him home like I knew I would and jumped out of my car, meeting him halfway across our joined lawn. "Ha, sucker! You never win, when are you gonna learn, boy?" I teased him, poking him in the chest. He playfully rolled his eyes at me and scooped me up. I didn't even notice the car across the street from my house as he started walking toward my house. He put me down on my newly added deck and kicked open the door, my lips glued to his as he shook my black, tight, leather jacket down my arms to reveal my loose salmon colored T-Shirt. I pulled his white, long sleeve shirt over his head as my foot kicked the door closed with my tall, high heeled, and boot covered foot. As I ran my hands down his tanned stomach I heard a cough from behind us.

I froze, thinking it was my dad home early. I was confused for a second. He never got home before six on Monday's.

"Bella is naughty now." I heard a loud voice say from my kitchen. Jace pulled his shirt back on as I glared at the two guys in my kitchen. "Who are these guys, kitten?" Jace asked, standing with his arms across his well-muscled chest. He was about 6'2 with rugged and chiseled looks. He was pretty intimidating, even against a vampire.

"Old friends that left last year." I replied and he became even more statuesque. He knew I meant _them_.

"Hmm." Is all I got from him.

"So, Bella. Why are you so pissed at us?" I was asked. Of course he had to ask. The one Cullen I wasn't really angry with at all.

"You all left me without any explanation. Like none of you even cared. What do you want?" I replied, coolly.

"Bells, I'm going to go home and give you some privacy. Call me later." Jace said. I looked up at him and smiled. He knew I would want to have this conversation alone. I loved him even more for understanding me. I knew he would be over here in a hot second if I didn't call him, too. I leaned up and pressed myself into him, kissing his lips and with a wink to me and a glare toward my visitors he was out my front door. I turned back to the Cullen's and sat down in a chair.

"Who is that?" I was asked.

"None of your business, Emmett." I said, looking at them expectantly. I saw him sending me a pouting look and Jasper sat there looking curious. Jasper's arms were across his chest and he reminded me of Jace in that moment. They both had that same look about them- stern, unyielding, sexy. Wait- Jasper wasn't sexy! Ha! Who was I kidding, he was incredibly sexy. I looked at him for a moment and saw him smile at me. He probably felt my little surge of lust. I shook the thoughts out of my head and smiled at them. I could tell that they were wary to start talking so I leaned forward.

"Guys, it's OK. I'm not actually angry with you. I'm disappointed and hurt but I got over it. I'm sure you have an explanation and after you tell me I'll let you know how I feel then." I shrugged and started playing with the place mat on the table.

"Bella we are so sorry!" Emmett burst out, looking so sad. I nodded at him to continue and he took a big sigh. It was Jasper who answered and the more I listened, the angrier I got. Not at them, but at Edward. He was such a dick!

"So let me get this straight. He made you all leave by playing the guilt card? He brought up all the times you guys had messed up and he had to move because of it?" They both nodded at me. "That bastard! Everyone makes mistakes, he should know that! He is such a child." I was fuming. I threw my hands up in the air as I pulled a brownie out of the cupboard. They looked at it with slight disgust on their faces. I rolled my eyes and looked toward Emmett, he looked sad.

Emmett looked down at his feet and mumbled, "We stayed away because we thought we had hurt you enough and didn't want to make it worse. Edward also said that because you are his mate it was his decision. We grudgingly agreed," He looked up at me suddenly and he grew intense. "Jasper and I told everyone we couldn't take it anymore and we came back anyway. Everyone was happy to come back; they all missed you a lot. Even Rosalie. She argued the most to come back, surprisingly. Jasper and I just stood next to her nodding and looking scary. We didn't care how angry you were. We are all prepared to beg you for forgiveness. None of us wanted to leave you, little sister. I am so sorry. Please forgive me!"

I looked at Emmett and could tell he was sincere and he spoke the truth, I knew they all didn't want to leave. I had already forgiven them; I hated holding grudges and when you hold grudges it makes your life hell. You are letting that person own you. I, for one, am not owned by anyone. I won't let anyone hold that power over me.

"Come here." I demanded and pointed to the floor in front of me. Emmett walked to me hesitantly and had his hands clasped in front of him, head down. He looked defeated and yet hopeful at the same time. I threw my arms around him and said, "I forgive you, sweetie-pop!" He wove his arms around me and spun me around laughing the loudest laugh I had ever heard.

"I love you my little, marsh mellow!" He sung out, setting me on my feet. I looked at Jasper to see him smiling lightly. I came to stand in front of him and took his hands into mine. I looked him straight in the eye as I said, "Jasper what happened was not your fault. I don't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You are an amazing man and I can see the guilt on your face. Stop. I know your gift can be dangerous to yourself and I don't hold it against you. Now hug me or I WILL be angry with you!" His smile broke across his face as he yanked me against him and held me to him.

This was the closest we had ever been to each other and I loved the feeling of his arms around me. It felt amazing, like nothing I had ever felt before. "Thank you, Bella." He whispered in my ear, the smile evident in his voice. I felt shivers go down my spine and the lustful thoughts came back with a vengeance. Surly he didn't need to hold me so closely, or rub my back like that? He was driving me insane so I pulled away quickly before I really laid on the feelings.

When I pulled away they both looked at me, huge smiles on their faces. I could tell Jasper didn't believe me and while he still looked guilty it looked like I had taken a weight off his shoulders. I'd have to have a few more talks with him. I don't think it was just my attack he felt badly about. His eyes were also black; he was giving me an odd look and I just raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something. They exchanged one look, a nod came from Emmett and he burst out, "So who is the man candy? Why is the house different? Why are you different? Bella! Spill!" I laughed hard, my head falling back again.

"That was Jace. He is my... friend, I guess you would say. We're really close," Emmett laughed at this and waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I redecorated the house. I got a new wardrobe, became a cheerleader, and became happier. I'm just more confident, that's all." I told him, going to the fridge and taking out stuff to make Cajun Chicken Pasta for dinner.

"Oh, friend huh? I like the new you, the new house." Emmett said while Jasper nodded. His eyes were slowly going back to the golden hue he had before, though he was still giving me that odd look.

"Yeah, we are dating but not exclusively. We both know we won't end up together in the end, so why bother changing our perfect relationship now?" I said, preparing dinner. Charlie would be home in an hour. Jasper gave me a questioning look and I answered his unspoken question.

"He's going to be a traveling Journalist. He's going to be covering dangerous countries, people, and animals. I'm also going to be a journalist and will probably end up traveling but the assignments I take won't put me in danger like that. It might be selfish but I don't want to have to worry about him more than I already will. If we got married and had children they could lose him, I could lose him. I'm not willing to risk it. Besides, we won't ever be home at the same time, who can have a relationship when you barely see your partner? Barely anyone." They both nodded at me. I assume because they both couldn't stand to be apart from their mates. Jasper looked… relieved for a minute? His expressions were bothering me, and I was probably hallucinating.

"Hmm, how's the sex?" Emmett winked at me. I rolled my eyes, no blush covering my features. "Pretty damn amazing." Was all I said and I watched their jaws drop and grinned in satisfaction. Score one, Bella.

"I'm sure I'm better," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows again.

"Ha! That's why Rose kicks you out of the bedroom all the time." I replied, laughing at him.

"How'd you know?!" Emmett asked, glaring at me.

"I didn't. I guessed and you confirmed it!" I laughed at him again. Jasper laughed with me and raised his eyebrows saying, "No one's ever kicked me out. I'm sure I'm the best!"

"Oh, but Alice won't share, will she?" I pouted, causing them to both drop their jaws again. I smiled and turned back to my cooking. I heard Emmett muttering to Jasper and my smile got wider. They really had no idea what they were getting into with me.

We talked while I made dinner and I shoved them out before Charlie got home. Jace came over when I called him and we were both sitting at the table when Charlie walked in, right on time. 6:15 every Monday like clockwork. "Hey, kids." He said, hanging up his gun and sitting down.

"Hey, dad." I said while Jace said, "Hey, sir." My dad had told him to call him Charlie but had given up as Jace only called him sir. Charlie was secretly pleased, I had found out; he said Jace showed proper respect. After saying grace, religion was another thing I had picked back up, we dug in. Groans came from the guys and I smiled. We made light chatter as we ate and I abruptly announced, "The Cullen's are back."

Charlie stiffened and looked at me, "Oh, really? How are you feeling about that?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care. The only one I have a problem with is Edward and I got over it a long time ago." Charlie was pleased with my response and went to watch T.V. while Jace and me cleaned up dinner and talked.

After Jace left I went into my room, did my homework, showered, and got into bed. I felt a flutter about 10 minutes after I closed my eyes and looked at the foot of my bed to see Alice.

"Bella! Please, please, please-" I cut her off by getting up and hugging her.

"If you ever leave without a goodbye again I will light you on fire!" I told her. She pulled away, held me at arm's length, a serious expression on her face and said, "Promise! Now dish!" I laughed quietly and started to tell her about the changes and Jace. I had missed my best friend, a lot. She informed me that they were there to stay for a while. After Emmett and Jasper said they were going to come back no matter what, the rest of the family got excited and were happy to be back. She told me that they all wanted me to come over as soon as I could so they could apologize. She also said that Edward was pissed and excited. I rolled my eyes and she said one thing when she ducked out my window.

"Won't he be surprised that you won't fall back at his feet?"

* * *

_**[A/N]: Chapter one done! =] I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make this story more detailed and longer so I hope I'm doing that! Please review and let me know what you think that way I can write a story that you will enjoy reading. Thanks for reading! =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV:**

I was leaning against a counter eating a granola bar, a small documentary on France's history in my hand, when Jace strode in and twirled me around. I started laughing and he put me down, looking at me with a huge smile. "Ready for school?" I nodded my head at him, set the book down, and we headed out to my car. I checked myself out in the reflection and smiled, getting in.

I was wearing light pink skinny jeans, a white T-Shirt, boots (white) as per usual, and my dark blue jacket. My hair was falling in curls down my back and I had a black headband in. As we were driving down the roads to school I raised an eyebrow at Jace. I knew he was very curious.

"So what happened, Bella?" He asked me, trying to seem slightly disinterested. I knew he was wondering whether he was going to have to break someone's face. I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"I only saw Emmett, Jasper, and Alice so far. I'm happy they're back because I missed them but I already know I'm going to try and just ignore Edward," I looked at him then, a grin on my face. He smiled at me and nodded his head. "Though, you will make him terribly jealous, I'm sure." He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

He frowned for a second and said, "What happens if, by some miracle, you guys get back together? I know I'll be jealous but if you are truly happy I will bow out with grace. We both know we wouldn't make it for the long run because of the career I want but I still love you, Bella."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand in mine, "I would never get back together with Edward, even if he became the nicest person on earth. I can't promise you I won't find someone else, but not him. I love you too, Jace. Whoever you marry is going to be one lucky girl."

We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way to school, both in our own thoughts. About ten minutes later we pulled up into the parking lot and I saw them right when I stepped out of my car. They were standing off to the side of the doors and Emmett saw me. He made a beeline for me and scooped me up in his arms. "Marsh mellow! How are ya?"

"I'm being attacked Emmett, how do you think?" I laughed down to him. The rest of the Cullen's were now standing behind Emmett and I stepped back, grabbing Jace's hand.

"This is Jace, everyone." They all said hello and introduced themselves, Edward was quiet. I'm sure Jace knew who he was because he was glaring at him. I saw the other Cullen's grinning widely at this and I tried not to laugh. Rosalie was smiling at me too and I smiled back. I wonder if she had finally gotten over the whole I-don't-agree-with-you-so-I'm-not-going-to-like-you thing. It was really annoying and I vowed to talk to her about it.

Jace slung an arm over my shoulder, for Edward's benefit, I'm sure, and looked down at me, "Ready for your first class, kitten?" I nodded at him and we walked off. I heard laughter behind me and smiled. I'm sure Emmett was teasing him right about now. When we got inside we looked at each other and laughed over Edward's expression. If vampires could shit themselves I'm sure he would have just there outside.

We headed to our lockers, only one apart. Isabella Swan and Jace Spencer were on either side of Jessica Stanley, my best friend. Jess was already there and she smiled and waved when she saw us. Her expression changed to one of confusion and anger as she watched the Cullen's, I'm assuming, walk in to the school. It was like everything stopped as everyone stared at them come down the halls. Jessica turned to me and whispered, "Did you know they are back?"

I nodded as I opened my locker. "Yes, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came to my house last night. The only one I have an issue with is Edward, so don't be mean to all of them."

Jessica laughed at this and said, "Okay. See you later, Bells. Jace." Jace waved to her and poked around in his locker.

Jasper was only five lockers down from me and I was confused at this. Why he was in school in the first place, wasn't he a college student now? Wasn't his last name Cullen? I shut my locker with my first period books in hand and walked over to him. He seemed uncomfortable with all the staring and I touched his arm gently.

"Jasper?" I asked, softly. He looked down at me and smiled, "Hey, Bella. You look nice today." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks. Why are you in the "W's"?

His eyes saddened for the briefest of moments, I thought I had imagined it. I was much more perceptive now and I knew I had seen it, however. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice and I are no longer together. I am Jasper Whitlock again." He said, his tone held a lot of pride for his name and sadness that Alice and he were no longer together.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about her sharing." I told him with a wink. He blinked rapidly for a second before laughing down at me. He pulled me into a hug and leaned to whisper in my ear, "I guess we don't, angel." I shivered slightly and pulled back, seeing that Jace was watching us. Jasper's eyes flicked to him and back to me quickly, giving me a questioning look. I shook my head slightly.

"I am sorry though. I hope you're okay, I'm always here to talk to if you need it," I told him, taking a step back. The bell was about to ring. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to you later. In private. What is your first class?" He seemed confused as to why I would need to speak to him but answered none the less.

"English." He replied as we began walking down the hallway. "Mine too! Jace is also in there." I told him happily as Jace joined us on our walk to English. I had a feeling Jasper and me were going to be closer now that they were all back. I didn't mind that in the least either. I looked up at him and couldn't help but think about how handsome he was. I broke out of my thoughts when he looked down at me suddenly and smiled.

We walked into English and he sat in a desk next to mine and Jace sat on the other side of me. All the desks were in rows so it was easier to sit by your friends, the teachers didn't like this but oh well. I smiled at Jace as I sat down and he smiled back. English passed pretty quickly and Alice was in my next class- Art. She gave me an odd expression when she saw me but it was gone in seconds. I sat next to her and we started on our assignment, not really talking about anything even though I had really wanted to ask her about Jasper. We talked about some places she had gone shopping and how we were going to have a sleep over soon. She was surprised and almost dropped her brush when I suggested we go shopping then have the sleepover afterward.

She started quizzing me about my new wardrobe and fashion sense. I could tell she approved a lot. She looked smug after I told her that she had finally rubbed off on me and I wanted to make her proud. She even hugged me with a, "Bless you, child!" I just laughed at her.

My next two classes passed without incident. Jasper and Rosalie were in my History class, where we got a paper, on the second day nonetheless! I scowled at my teacher when it was assigned and put off my night to get it done right away. I didn't want to have to worry about it.

Lunch was next on the agenda and I sat down at the three lunch tables my friends put together. Our group was huge. There was me, Angela, Jessica, Jace, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Thomas, Lauren, who I still didn't really like, and other football players and cheerleaders. The Cullen's now joined us and Edward sat at the end by Rosalie and didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes at this and talked loudly with everyone at the table. Mike harmlessly flirted with me like he always does and Jace ignored it. Lunch was soon over and I was thankful that my friends accepted the Cullen's without much fuss. They asked a few questions, like why did they leave and where had they gone but after that they were accepted. Edward was basically shunned because everyone knew he had broken my heart in a very rude way. He didn't seem to care and just continued to glance at me once in a while.

Jasper, Jace, and Emmett were in my Advanced Biology class. They were excellent lab partners, the tables sat four students and those table mates were your partners for the semester. I could tell we were going to be the loudest table but the teacher didn't really say anything as we got our assignment done first, and correctly.

I had independent study with Angela next- we were learning Latin and I was excited. I knew Spanish and French and this was next on my language list.

"How are you doing with the Cullen's back?" Angela asked me, opening her book to the first page. We had both been recommended by the language department and the school, though skeptical, was happy to allow us use of the language library for this hour.

"I'm just fine. I don't feel comfortable around Edward but I missed the rest of them terribly. They are like a second family to me. They really are great people." I said, looking at our assignment sheet.

"I believe you," Angela said, simply. She was always straight to the point and I loved her for it. "Now, where to start?"

I laughed and we spent the rest of the hour learning the basics of Latin.

My last class was Calculus and when I walked in with Jasper and Emmett I groaned inwardly. Of course! It was Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward- oh, and me! This was going to be so much fun. I took a two-person table with Jasper in front of the only one available- Edward's. Rosalie was saving Emmett and spot at the table next to Edwards. I saw Edward stiffen when I did not sit with him and rolled my eyes. Why would I sit with him?

"Bella?" I heard him ask softly from behind me. I turned my head to the side and waited for him to speak some more. "Can we talk later?"

"No, I don't have anything to say to you right now." I said bluntly and faced forward, taking my book and notebook out. The teacher started the lesson and I realized that I had already went over most of this material this past summer and in result I didn't need to pay much attention. Jasper and I started a game of "Who can get the other to laugh/make noise more?" I was winning. The laugh wasn't loud enough to alert the teacher but we knew. I was surprised and shocked at our flirtatious touching. We had never really interacted with each other before and we were already acting like we had known each other for years. I was pleased that Jasper and me got along so well and would have to get to know him better. He proved my first impression wrong- I had thought he was quiet and shy. When his hand touched my thigh I knew differently however. I remembered the phrase "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for" and thought it fit Jasper perfectly. I heard Edward let out a small hiss when Jasper touched my thigh and pretended to lose my pencil to his side of the desk. I leaned across Jasper and heard Edward hiss again. He didn't like our behavior. I laughed silently and shrugged. Nothing he could do about it!

When the bell rang Emmett threw me over his shoulder and ran out into the halls causing everyone to laugh as I pounded his back and shouted, "Let me down, you big oaf!" He set me down by my locker and I watched as Edward hurriedly disappeared out the doors.

Jace was already gone, probably at my car already. I rolled my eyes at his impatience. Jasper raised an eyebrow and I said, "Jace, he is impatient as always." I laughed at the end. I saw Jasper shake his head and close his locker, turning to me.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Bella?" Jasper asked me with his book bag in one hand.

"Come to my house at 10. I'll be awake but Charlie will be sleeping," I told him, seeing him nod I looped my arm through his and we walked to the parking lot together. "Let's go!"

I turned to see Jace watching us closely, a small frown on his face. When we got in the car and were racing down the roads he spoke. "So, you and Jasper are pretty close." I knew he was jealous and I smiled at him and replied, "He blames himself for them leaving, I told you," I left out that they were vampires of course and had said that Edward had gotten terribly jealous when Jasper and me would talk. I had said that Edward believed Jasper wanted sex from me, even though he was with Alice. None of it was true of course, but what was I supposed to say? "Now, are you coming over? Charlie will be home at five. I'm assuming you're coming over for dinner?" I asked him. He nodded at me and grabbed my hand as we continued home.

His parents were both airplane attendants for the same company and they traveled a lot. They loved their job and they also loved their son but they couldn't quit their dream jobs. Jace understood and didn't feel unloved, he just missed them. They were great parents, I loved them. They came home as much as they could and spent every second they were here with Jace. He came to my house almost every night for dinner. He might as well have moved in for as much as he was here.

When we reached my house I passed the stairs and went into the kitchen. I set my keys down on the counter and looked around. I really did love the new look of my house. It was more homey and comforting. The kitchen was in cream colors with wood cupboards and nice cream counters. There was an island in the middle and the ceilings were higher with lights in them. There was a small chandelier over the island. It was elegant and simple; I was surprised that Charlie liked it as much as he did. It was slightly feminine. The dining room was the room you walked through to get into the kitchen and it had the same color scheme pretty much; it was slightly manlier though. Old fashioned. I loved it too.

The living room, just off the hallway that the stairs and front door were in, was done in a cream color as well. The walls were a light green and it had a nice sized cream colored, sectional couch. There was a small fireplace and a chair that matched the couch on one side and a large plasma screen TV on the other side. Charlie loved the TV. Off the kitchen was a bathroom, a small study, and Charlie's room.

The small study had a wall dedicated to books, a chair matching the living room one, and a dark wooden desk in the back. It was simple and attractive. Charlie's room was simple and done in a brown color. He had a smaller plasma TV that was tucked away in a 'closet'. When he wanted to watch it he shut the doors. It was pretty cool.

The bathroom was simple and pretty. Charlie grumbled a little about the 'girly-ness' of it but I knew he secretly liked it. I was done in neutral tones with a few burgundy tile colors on the counter with the sinks. It had a toilet, two sinks, shower, and bathtub. I wasn't really that girly in my opinion but Charlie would say it was.

Upstairs there was my room, a bathroom, and a guest room. At the top of the stairs were three doors. My bedroom was to the left at the end, the bathroom was in the middle, and the guest room was to the right. The hallway was pretty open now and brighter which was nice. There were hardwood floors throughout the whole house.

I was quite proud of the bathroom. When you walked in the door you saw a shower to the right and a bathtub to the left. You had to go up little stairs and there was a sink and toilet. It was ingenious if I do say so myself. It was light brown, white, and the walls were a cream color with gray tree designs on it. I was beautiful. The guest room was done in white and the bed had a black, iron frame. There was a small dresser in the corner in case the guest was staying for a while. There wasn't anything else in the room. My room had a pleasant purple/pink color; I couldn't really place it, for my walls. My bed was on a silver frame that had skinny posts at each corner. I had a black vanity, dresser, and bookshelf. My comforter was a dark purple, the sheets and pillow cases were white. My floors were covered in white carpet and a white and purple rug under the end of my bed. I had a TV on my dresser and a window next to my vanity. While salmon was my favorite color, I loved my room. It wasn't dark and depressing despite the dark colors.

I was brought out of the renovating memories by Jace, who had picked me up and started toward the stairs with me. I giggled and started kissing his neck. "Bella," He groaned, his hold on me tightening and his feet hurrying up the stairs. "You're driving me crazy! I'm not going to make it up the stairs if you keep doing that." We reached my room and he kicked my door shut as he threw me onto my bed. He yanked his shirt over his head and I pulled him on top of me, my lips working with his passionately. Our clothes disappeared quickly and when we were both naked he grabbed my leg, kissing from my ankle to my thigh. He was going to tease me and I didn't appreciate it. Yet I loved it. I was such a contradiction to myself.

As he inched closer to my core I moaned his name, and me laughed against my thigh, knowing exactly what I wanted. "Jace, stop teasing." I begged, my body shaking with want.

"This is for that kissing on the stairs!" He whispered against my core, making me shiver delightedly. I gasped as he flicked his tongue against me. I began moaning louder as I felt myself tighten at what he was doing to me. He pulled away right when I was about to release and I whimpered at the loss. "Jace!" I gasped. He nudged my legs apart and settled himself between them, looking down at me with a look that should be illegal. He thrust into me quickly, pushing himself to the hilt, his hips right up against mine as he ground into me. I moaned into his ear as he moved against me. "Jace, oh, my God!" I locked my arms around his neck as he pulled me close to him, his mouth at my ear, nibbling it. "Mmmm..." I moaned.

"God, Bella, you feel so good," He whispered out. "I love you."

"I love you, too Jace." I whispered back. We moved together like we were made for this, both knowing what the other liked the most. It was crazy how we knew each other so well when we had only known each other for four months. He made love to me slowly, sensing my need for the connection, the love, the closeness. Knowing that I wanted to feel his love without him saying it, knowing I wanted the intimacy more than the pleasure. He always knew what I wanted, what I needed.

We laid there together for a while, talking about what this year was going to be like, what we were going to do.

"Okay, my dad will be home in an hour, time to shower!" I announced, getting up and stretching. I danced out of his reach as he tried to pull me back to him and gave him a stern look. "Fine, fine. Let's go!" He bounded out of the bed and skipped, yes skipped, into the bathroom, leaving me laughing in his wake. After our shower we went downstairs and I began making dinner, Steak, potatoes, and green beans, to be ready when Charlie got home.

I was putting it on the table as he walked in. "Mm, smells good, Bells. Hey, Jace." Charlie greeted us.

"Hello, Sir. Good day?" Jace asked politely as we all put food on our plates.

"Slow, just sat around the office for a while and then drove around seeing how the town was doing. No crime!" Charlie said, happily. I rolled my eyes. When was there ever crime in this little town?

After grace we all ate and then went to the living room where I did homework and Jace and Charlie watched some game on TV. Jace left after the game and a quick peck on my lips, saying we were taking his car tomorrow. We traded on and off which car we took.

I went to my room and sat down onto my bed, opening my laptop and checking my Facebook, then getting on Pinterest. I loved all the ideas I got on this website. It was amazing. I got a text from Jessica asking when Cheer practice was starting, I was captain, surprisingly. I replied telling her it started next Monday and I felt someone come in through my window. It was only 9:30 so it couldn't be Jasper already. I turned my head and immediately got angry.

"What do you want, Edward?" I seethed.

* * *

**_[A/N]: Chapter dos! What did you think? Good, bad? I wonder what Edward is going to do? Will Bella forgive him? Are they going to kiss? What's going on with Bella and Jasper? Continue on and see! =] After reviewing of course... mwahaha!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV:**

I stood up and leaned against the post of my bed waiting for Edward to say something. How dare he come in here? I could have been dressing or lying in bed naked for all he knew!

_That_ thought made me say something. "Why are you here? I could have been naked for all you knew!"

"Bella, please. I just want to talk." He asked me softly, not moving away from the window.

"Fine, talk." I said, my arms still folded across my chest. "It's not going to change anything and I most likely won't care." He gave me a pained look and sighed, like he was about to do something exhausting or unwanted.

"When I left, it broke me. I felt terrible! I still do. I wanted you to believe I didn't want or love you anymore so that you would let me go and be happy. So that you would move on. I still love you. I still want you. I know that I led you to believe otherwise but we belong together, Bella. We are so good for each other, like two pieces of a puzzle. Please, I know that you love Jace, obviously," His facial expression seemed a little disgusted for a second and my eyes narrowed. "But give me another chance. I'll prove to you that I am the best choice. I know you still love me. I know that it has to be killing you inside as it does me."

Edward was in front of me in seconds, his hands grasping my face gently, like how I had remembered, and his face leaned in toward mine. His pressed his lips against mine slowly and I was delighted to know I truly was over him. There weren't any sparks or feelings I used to get. I smiled and instantly regretted it because Edward thought I was smiling in reaction from him. He started kissing me with renewed vigor. I stood there still like a statue, knowing I wouldn't be able to push him away.

"Bella, stop this foolishness, I know you want me." Edward whispered furiously against my lips, finally noticing I wasn't responding to him. Those words made me snap, and I glared at him angrily while he started pressing kisses to my lips again. I stood there stiffly; this seemed to make him angrier than he already was. He apparently gave up because he moved away from me slightly, as if debating to continue his assault or move away from me.

"I know you felt everything rush back like I did. I know you still love me. I felt your smile for God's sake!" Edward insisted, making no move to come back to me.

I made sure he wasn't going to come back and try again, took a step back, and spoke venomously, "I don't love you anymore, Edward. I have moved on and it made me realize a lot of things. We aren't good for each other. More specifically, you aren't good for me. You try to control me and turn me into this perfect little doll that you can place up on the shelf and do everything for it! Well, sorry buddy but I'm my own damn person! If I want to do something reckless than I will! Mistakes help people grow and I damn sure ain't gonna have any 'what if' moments when I'm older. I'd miss out on so many experiences with you and not because you're a vampire but because you're overbearing. I'd miss out on going to parties and getting drunk, I'd miss out on the major hangover I know now that sucks! I would miss out on riding a motorcycle, going to a bar, all that crap that young people do. I'd miss out on being immature and the fun it can bring. I'd miss out on the reckless things that matter. They matter because they show you that even though you will have those moments where you were a complete idiot, you're better for them. You learned from them. I won't let you take that from me. I can judge right and wrong for myself and live accordingly to my beliefs. Not yours. I smiled because I'm truly over you and I know I won't go running back to you."

He looked angry and spat, "You wouldn't have missed out on the fun and safe things. You would have missed out on becoming a whore and apparently a drunk, but I'm willing to overlook that, you can change your ways, it's not too late. No one will even remember your indiscretion."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What did you just say to me? I've only slept with one person and I love him. He was not a mistake and it did not make me a whore. How would you know this any- you were here weren't you? Listening? I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you? Did you pleasure yourself to our sounds and his images? I bet you did, you're disgusting." I hissed at him.

"No! Of course I didn't. That is foul and very inappropriate. I can't believe you just suggested that I would do that." Edward said, his eyes wide with what emotion I didn't know because I was so angry. It looked like he was lying though.

"Whatever! Get out of my house and stay away from me." I said, pointing at my window. He stepped toward me and I crossed my arms, glaring at him, not caring in this second that he was a vampire that could crush me.

He backed off, chuckled lowly and whispered, on the edge of my window sill, "As you wish, Bella. But you'll come crawling back to me. You always have been weak."

I shut my window and locked it. What a bastard! I grumbled on my way to the shower. I was going to have to brush my teeth extra well tonight. I stood under the hot water for a long time, my muscles losing their tension and letting my body become slightly exhausted. I was going to sleep in and miss my first lesson. Sounded like a plan to me!

I walked back into my room and almost died of fright. Jasper was at my window looking around my room and upon seeing me, smiled mischievously and tapped twice on the window quietly. I rushed to the window, the towel secure around my chest, and ushered him inside.

"Sorry I locked it! Edward came by earlier and then I forgot you were coming and hopped in the shower." I told him and went to my dresser pulling out some sweats and a tank top. He sat down in my vanity chair and looked around my room, nodding in what I assumed to be approval. "Your room is nice." Was all he said. I shrugged and said, "I'll be right back."

I felt his eyes go up and down my body before I left and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. Hmm, that was weird. I glanced over my shoulder and even though he looked like a god sitting there, taking away my breath, I teased him on my way out, "Like what you see cowboy?"

I saw his answering smile and the warm feeling seemed to give birth to a mass of butterflies all over my body, not just in my stomach. I walked into my bathroom and changed into my PJ's, contemplating my sudden attraction for Jasper. Since when did I find him sexy? Since when did I think about kissing his taunting mouth? I stopped myself there and sighed. Jasper wouldn't think of me that way, his little sister. I outwardly cringed at this thought as I brushed my hair out and scrunched it up so it wouldn't frizz. I hung my towel up on the hook behind the door and made my way back to my room.

I opened and closed my door quickly and bounced on to my bed. "So, what did you want me here for?" He asked, looking at me with a smile.

"Well," I started, a very serious expression on my face as I quelled my rising mischievous mood. "I would like to ask you who the hell you think you are."

His face fell a little but he straightened his face out immediately, making it devoid of emotion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you shamelessly trailed your fingers up my thigh today in class! That violates the rules mister!" I scolded him, knowing I was about to break out in a smile.

He was in front of me in seconds; my feet dangling off the bed, making me look even smaller next to him. "No, there were no rules laid down. All is fair in our game, little sunflower. You not so subtly leaned across the desk, remember?"

I did remember. So what I had tricked him! He was budging, about to burst out in a groan, as I recall.

_Flashback-_

_I had tried funny faces and a few other things and nothing was working. I made my pencil roll across the desk subtly and leaned over him to get it, not understanding why he hadn't grabbed it. Perhaps he was curious as to what I was going to do. I put my hand on his upper thigh and made sure my cleavage was in his view, subtly of course, and reached toward my pencil with my other hand. Dragging my fingertips across his thigh slowly pulling back I heard a small, almost inaudible, moan. I smiled, knowing I had won._

_As I continued to feign paying attention I wondered why we were acting so bold with each other. We had never really spoken before, never expressed attraction or friendliness toward one another. I shrugged, it didn't matter. I was an in the moment person and while I knew we would have a conversation later, I didn't comment on it. We both chose to ignore everything, even his sinful grasp and playful fingertips on my own thigh minutes later, after the lesson._

_End Flashback-_

"I do remember, but still! That's why I wanted to talk to you. What happened today? We've never even really talked or anything and there we were, basically flirting with each other. What's going on, Jasper?" I asked him bluntly. He looked surprised at my bluntness and didn't answer for a second.

"I don't know. I know that I am attracted to you and I do like your personality, or what I have seen of it so far," He paused for a second and moved back to sit on my chair. "I would like to get to know you, Bella."

I smiled at him and nodded my head, "As I would like to get to know you, Jasper. How about you start with what's going on with you and Alice?" I saw him grimace slightly and frowned. "We don't have to talk about it today but I would like to know soon. I don't want to do anything that would make you feel awkward."

"Thank you, how about after school tomorrow we hang out here and talk." Jasper said, looking over at me with a smile on his face. God, I loved his smile.

"Sure, I can show you how I renovated everything! I'm riding with Jace to school tomorrow so I'm assuming he'll be here for a while but I'll text you when you can come over." I said, standing up and handing him my phone, holding my hand out for his in return. We exchanged numbers and he stood up. I had forgotten how tall he was! My head came well below his chin and he pulled me into a hug. I felt shivers go up and down my body at his touch. Not because of the cold but because of the way it felt. It felt like I was safe, protected, loved, and wanted. I felt this way in Jace's arms, except in Jasper's it felt like home. It felt like I belonged in Jasper's arms, I had never got that feeling in Jace's arms. I smiled and inhaled deeply. I knew part of me should have felt embarrassed but I wasn't.

Jasper jumped out the window and I got into bed, turning off my light. I fell asleep almost instantly, slipping into the deepest sleep I had had in a while.

I woke up in the morning to a pounding on my door. I shouted inaudibly from my pillow and I heard laughter as the door opened and my blankets were ripped off me. I peeked up from my pillow and glared and Jace.

"Go 'Way." I mumbled, trying to get my blanket back from him.

"Uh, uh, uh. Nope! Get up, kitten. We've got school! Get ready." Jace called, now bouncing on my bed.

"No! I'm skipping first period. Go without me." I told him, flopping back, giving up on my blanket.

"No way! Get your sweet ass up!" Jace said, smacking my ass and pulling me up into his arms and setting me in front of my dresser. I grumbled at him as I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and an overly large dark gray sweater that hung off one shoulder pleasantly. I pulled on my black boots, my red trench coat, grabbed my bag, and made it downstairs. I took the granola bar from Jace's hand and we got into his car.

"So, how was your evening?" Jace asked, speeding just as much as I did. I yawned and let my head fall back against the headrest.

"Fine, I'm tired and you suck." I grumbled. He laughed at me and soon enough we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked into the building and lunch came pretty quickly despite my mood. Everyone knew not to talk to me when I was in my, "I'm tired and Jace made me come" mood. I grabbed water and a cookie and sat down at a random table, my head falling to the table immediately.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. I didn't even look up when I replied, "That's me."

I heard a tinkling laugh and four chairs scoot back. "Come on, sunflower. You can't be that tired. I left at 10:35." I heard that deep, accented voice say.

My head snapped up and a glare was on my face. Surprisingly my voice was pleasant, "So? I am tired, end of story. I had a very deep sleep that has been avoiding me and Jace comes in and rips me from my bed!"

"Hey, now! I was nice." I heard Jace say as he took the chair next to me and put his arm around my shoulders before digging in to his meal. I made a face at the... glop on his plate.

"No, you weren't." I argued, putting my head back down but not before I noticed the slight stiff set of Jasper's shoulders and Alice's warning look to him. What was going on? They had information I didn't and I planned on getting it out of them soon enough. I was talking to Jasper later after all. The rest of my friends filled in around the table, still a little wary of the Cullen's but they started talking none the less.

The rest of the day passed quickly and in a blur. When Jace and I reached our houses I walked sluggishly to my front door and Jace followed me inside.

"Go take a nap, Bella. You look like you need it; I know you haven't been sleeping well." Jace said, holding me to his chest.

"Okay, I'll text you later, babe." I told him, reaching up and kissing his lips lightly.

I took a nap until 5:30 and checked my phone, feeling more refreshed. 3 unread messages. One from Jasper, one from Jace, and one from Jessica.

_Hey, do you want me over for dinner tonight? –Jace_

_Are you okay? You seemed weird today. Did the Cullen's do something? –Jess_

_You still want me over, sunflower? –Jasper_

I replied to all three, standing up and stretching as I made my way downstairs and into the library/study room.

_I'm having Jasper over tonight but you know you're always welcome here, silly boy!_

_I'm fine with all of them but Edward. He's so stupid! I was just tired today._

_Yeah, I'm awake now so you can come over when you're free._

I picked up the French documentary I had dropped and began reading again waiting for the replies.

_Nah, I'll let you two... bond. See ya tomorrow. –Jace_

_Oh, okay! Wanna go out this weekend? –Jess_

_On my way! –Jasper_

I rolled my eyes at Jace's text, knowing how he was feeling even through the phone. Oh well, I thought as I replied.

_Okay weirdo. He'll probably be gone by dinner. I'll call you._

_Sure, where to?_

_Mmk! :)_

I continued to make plans with Jess as I waited for Jasper to get here and 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. My breathing became slightly irregular as I made my way toward the door. I was nervous and I didn't know why! Ugh. Great.

I opened the door to a smiling Jasper. "Hey." What a lame hello! I thought, laughing silently to myself. I motioned him inside and said, "Hey, cowboy." I gave him a tour of my house and we ended up in the library/study room.

"You have a lot of history books," He picked up the French documentary. "You speak French?"

"Some, I know it pretty well but I read books in French to keep myself from getting rusty." I shrugged, snuggling into the large chair. He looked at me impressed and said, "I knew you spoke Spanish, but French? How come we didn't know that?"

"Edward knew and didn't seem to care. It only came up once." I said, avoiding his eyes. He scooped me up and sat down with me on his lap. I found that I didn't find this awkward or uncomfortable, it was like we had been sitting like this forever. It was nice. "Well, I think it's incredible. Maybe you could help teach me some," He said, catching my gaze. "I heard the ladies love it."

I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his arm, knowing it would do absolutely no damage. We started talking about favorite colors, places, and in my case, foods. We both loved history and traveling. I wanted to go to so many places and listened about his stories of South America. He hadn't been many places because of his past and I felt sorry for him.

"Well, we will just have to go exploring won't we?" I said, smiling down at him. He nodded and said, "Where to first?"

I scrunched my face up and put my index finger to my chin. "Ireland!" I exclaimed. He grinned and nodded. "By extension that means Scotland, of course."

We sat there looking at each other, not able to look away. As I looked into his eyes I felt this incredible urge to kiss him. It was like I was seeing into his soul. Everything he had ever done, any mistake, any injustice was erased and forgiven in my eyes. I knew he could feel my emotions of acceptance and need as we leant in toward each other.

I heard a car door slam and yanked away suddenly, listening for the front door. I didn't need Charlie coming in and thinking I was a whore or anything. I cringed as I remembered Edward's words. While I knew they weren't true, it still stung a little. I also didn't want to hurt Jace. We weren't officially together but it would feel like cheating. I knew Jasper could feel my guilt and he looked at me with a small smile.

"It's OK, Bella. I'll wait, I do have forever." He winked at me after this and I smiled back at him, moving onto the couch beside him and putting my feet in his lap.

"So, tell me about you and Alice." I said softly, watching as his face fell a little.

"After we left..."

* * *

_** [A/N]: Hey there, readers! I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'm really trying to get more details in here and it's quite hard. I already know how I want it to end and that makes me want to rush. Haha. But I won't! Or at least, I'll try my damndest. I am pacing myself... Anyways- please review! They help me know what you like and don't like!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV:**

"After we left everything fell apart, Bella," Jasper said quietly, suddenly looking up into my face. "I could feel all the sadness and guilt at leaving you and not even saying goodbye. Carlisle and Esme told Edward that we were coming back whether he liked it or not and he was just going to have to be a big boy about it," Jasper smiled here, obviously fond of the memory. "He wasn't very happy and threw a tantrum. He truly is stuck at seventeen forever. Esme kicked him outside for the rest of the night and was angry with him for weeks. Still is a little peeved at him to be honest. Anyway, Rosalie was actually on our side and the day before Esme and Carlisle told him how it was going to be she surprised us all by saying she agreed with Emmett and I and wanted to go back. I had a long conversation with her about why she seemingly hates you and I think you'll be surprised when she with you. Pleasantly though," He added, sensing my hesitation and wariness. I remembered her smiling at me recently and smiled at him and kissed his forehead, signaling for him to continue. None of this had to do with Alice and him.

"Emmett was a huge ball of excitable mess, you know Emmett. He is excited to hang out with you, after school I mean. You really are like his little sister. He loves you a lot, Bella." Jasper said, smiling up at me.

"I know, he's the best big brother a girl could ever ask for," I replied. "This has nothing to do with you and Alice though."

"I'm getting there woman," He said, tickling my side and making me giggle before he continued. "Alice got really quiet and withdrawn when we left. She didn't even go, or mention, shopping for days. I thought she was just sad about missing you, and trust me she was, but there was something else. Turns out when we showed up in North Dakota she had a vision. It wasn't clear at first, she said, but she knew it was bound to happen. I had divorce papers from a tight lipped Alice eight days into her quiet, brooding mood. She said that she had tried deciding on different things to do and most of them ended up horribly," I was completely curious and hanging on to his every word by now. "A few days later I walked into her room, I had moved to the guest room, and she started pounding on my chest, dry sobbing away. It took me a long time to calm her down and finally she choked out what had been bothering her for all those days. Well, at least some of it. I still don't know the details," This fact clearly irritated him because his brow was furrowed and his arms tightened around me a little. I placed my hand on his cheek and felt the same tingly feeling go through my arm and travel through my body.

His eyes widened and he got this "Oh! Duh!" expression. Now my brow furrowed as he smiled up at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen in my entire life.

"What?" I asked, my hand dropping to his chest. He shook his head at me and continued his story.

"Nothing, I think I figured out the details of her vision is all. She was angry and upset with me about what her vision showed her and how she's kept it from Edward I don't know. She had locked herself in her room all those days trying to stop blaming me and trying to convince herself it wasn't my fault or her fault. She's better now and has accepted it but she's still upset by it, I know. I tried to convince her that if we stayed together we could work through it but I see now why she said it was impossible." Jasper finished, smiling but I could tell sadness clouded his happy emotions at the knowledge that Alice was hurt.

"Well, what is it?" I asked him, trying to figure out what would make Alice divorce Jasper like that. Why would she- I stopped myself mid-thought.

"It's me, isn't it? I messed up your long marriage." I felt guilty immediately. How could I take my best friend's husband? I was a horrible friend. I can't believe I didn't have this thought before I almost kissed Jasper! Everything had just felt so right...

"Stop it!" He growled at me. "Don't you dare feel guilty! Whether she likes to admit it or not, she put this in motion with the divorce. If we were still married I wouldn't have any idea how great you were and I don't feel guilty about that. I hate that she's hurting but this was her choice. She knew what was going to happen and she doesn't blame you, Bella. It's hard to fight fate."

"I guess... I still want to talk to her though." I said, determinedly. He nodded and motioned for me to get up.

"Wait, where does this leave us?" I asked him when he stood next to me.

"This leaves us..." He looked down at me with a smile and leaned in and kissed my cheek. "As getting to know each other. But, you're all mine, Bella. You need to let Jace know soon. I'm more possessive than you think, I won't take away your choices but when it comes to us or other guys I might go crazy sometimes."

I laughed and nodded, "Of course, cowboy. You're all mine as well." I said, winking at him. He tipped an invisible hat to me.

"Now, I know your dad is going to be home soon, why don't we go make dinner! Unless you'd like me to leave, that is?" Jasper said, sticking his arm out in a very proper fashion.

"I could use your assistance, sir. Come with me." I replied, taking his arm as we walked into the kitchen.

"This house design truly is beautiful, Bella. Esme would be proud." Jasper said as I told him where the pans were.

"Thank you. What is the family up to now?" I asked as we began making barbeque chicken, baked potatoes, corn, and a salad.

"Emmett and Rosalie are taking classes at the Port Angeles Community College, while also taking classes at the high school. They are using the excuse of missing a few classes. Truth is Emmett just wanted to spend all day with you. Esme has an interior design business going now, Carlisle is working at the hospital of course, and Alice, Edward, and I are going to high school with you." Jasper replied, positioning the potatoes on the pan.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be the same age as Em and Rosalie? Why aren't you in college classes?" I asked, slathering barbeque on the chicken, waiting for the oven to rise to the right temperature.

"I had Carlisle tell the school that I had missed a few classes at the end of the year due to the move and here I am. I didn't want to take college classes just yet." Jasper said, smiling at me and presenting his potatoes proudly.

"Pretty good for someone who doesn't eat." I praised and put the chicken and potatoes into the oven.

We went into the living room as we waited for the chicken and potatoes to near the end of their cooking time. I wasn't going to make the corn and salad until they were almost done.

We settled on the couch and I turned the TV on, seeing if there was anything worth watching. We both watched as I would settle on a show, become dissatisfied, and change it. This went on for a while until he spoke.

"So, I hear you're a cheerleader." Jasper said with a wink at me as I flipped through the channels. I rolled my eyes and settled on River Monsters and turned to him.

"Yes, what's it to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't cheerleaders really flexible?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows, which made me laugh.

"I guess so, I mean, I can do the splits and all that fun stuff." I answered watching my River Monsters.

"Oh, and do I get a preview anytime soon?" He asked with a smirk, pulling me onto him.

I got up, hearing the timer for the oven, and leaned over him, planting my hands on his upper thighs, and whispered into his ear, "If you're a really, really, good boy." I pulled away when I heard a little groan from him and walked into the kitchen smiling as I heard his footfalls behind me.

"I can be a very good boy, baby girl." He whispered in my ear. I shivered again and I'm sure the room became saturated with the lust I was throwing off. As if in answer, he groaned lightly.

I told him to dump the can of cream corn in the little pan on the stove to heat it up and started making the salad. When I was done I felt his arms go around my waist and I leaned back into his embrace.

"I hear Charlie's cruiser coming down the road, would you like me to stay or leave the 'meet my dad' scenario for a different day?" Jasper asked me.

I thought about it for a minute and answered, "I'm still getting to know you, so a different day," I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He nodded, kissed my cheek slowly, and disappeared. I sighed happily while I set the table and called Jace.

"You sure you don't wanna come for dinner?" I asked him, knowing he was probably bored.

"Is Jasper there?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"No, you big baby. Your ass better be in my dining room chair in less than five minutes." I said, smiling as I heard his front door shutting. We both hung up at the same time and I could hear my dad and Jace greeting each other on the front porch.

After dinner Charlie went into the living room to watch some sports thing like usual and Jace and I went up to my room. We were working on homework for exactly 25 minutes before he burst out with questions.

"Do you like Jasper? Are you dating? What's going on?" He looked down and laughed, realizing he just had a mini meltdown. "Sorry, Bells."

"It's alright. We aren't dating; we're getting to know each other. We do like each other though, so I can see us dating soon." I told him, completely honest. He looked up at me and started searching my face for something. He pulled me to him and took a deep breath.

"Bella, as long as he makes you happy I will be happy. Just make sure he knows that the second he hurts you his face will be screaming in pain for weeks." Jace said, pulling away and looking at me with a completely serious face at the end. On the inside I was laughing hysterically- Jace hurt Jasper? I appreciated the sentiment but I also knew it would never happen. Unless Jace became a vampire.

"I'll make sure he knows. Thank you, Jace. I hope you know that I'll be terribly jealous of whoever you give your heart to." I told him, a smile on my face, but I was being honest none the less.

He laughed and said, "Good because I've gotta tell you, I'm pretty jealous! I know that you really like him however, so I'm not going to make a fuss. We knew this day was coming."

We joked and laughed while we finished our homework and I knew that we would be friends forever. We promised to make the most of this last year together before he left for where ever he was being sent after graduation. The magazine he worked for still didn't know either as these assignments changed all the time. I also knew that this night marked the end of our romantic relationship. He was an amazing man and I knew he was going to make some girl the happiest she had ever been.

When he left later that night he hugged me goodbye and looked down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bella, can I ask a favor?" He asked me, his hands on my waist.

"Of course." I said, looking up into his eyes, my arms still around his waist.

"One last kiss?" He said with a small smile on his lips. I smiled at him after hesitating briefly. I knew Jasper would be upset but I needed this closure. I put my arms around his neck as our lips met in one last beautiful moment. It was slow and sweet; a reminder of the wonderful relationship we had formed in such a short time. When we pulled away I patted his cheek softly and said, "See you tomorrow, Jace."

"Bye, kitten. Love ya!" He called over his shoulder as he walked to his front door. He knocked over the gnome I had insisted was a cute addition to our yard. I laughed as I said, "Love you, too you hooligan!" His laugh followed me through my front door and I said goodnight to my dad on my way to my room.

The week passed by quickly and it was now Friday night. Jessica and Angela were sitting on my bed while I pulled on my coat, ready for our night out.

"Let's go!" I said. We headed to the door and we drove to Port Angeles. We went to this little dance club and danced the night away, getting hit on by a lot of guys. We saw Mike, Tyler, and Eric there and all danced in a group. Everyone now knew that Jace and I were officially only friends and Mike put his hand on my hip. I turned around and laughed at him, saying, "No way, Mike!" He rolled his eyes and twirled my around jokingly.

Jess, Ang, and I left around 1 am and were back at my house a little after 2 am, thanks to me speeding. We all changed into Pj's and passed out on my bed before the movie I put in even started. I woke up the next day to someone shaking my shoulder softly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" A honey voice said, laughing.

"Go away. Tired." I mumbled as Jess and Ang groaned.

"I come bearing gifts." The voice said, opening the curtains, causing the room to brighten.

"What the- Jasper?" I half yelled, shooting up into a sitting position. What was he doing here? Not that I didn't love seeing him… I was just tired.

"Hello, sunflower." He said, holding up bags and a drink carrier.

"Coffee and cakes!" I exclaimed, forgetting my earlier curiosity. I no longer cared what he was doing here, only that he was the best man ever. That statement got Jess and Ang up and we all dove into the bag that Jasper tossed at us. He handed us coffee and Jess and Ang looked at him with curious expressions.

"I remembered what you got Thursday." He answered simply. A large group had went to the city for a movie and they had gotten coffee. They smiled at him and started chatting about everything. Jasper left to go to the living room while we all dressed and got ready for the day. We called a few people over and we all watched movies and relaxed until I had work at the library until 9pm. I had picked up an extra Saturday shift as I didn't usually work on Friday's and Saturday's.

The next few weeks passed quickly and today was game day! Jasper and me were closer than we ever had been and it was like we were dating already- everyone thought we were. There was, of course, gossip about this. When asked about it Jace said always said, Bella and me are just great friends and I'm happy she's happy. He never really elaborated any and the gossip was just starting to die down about Jasper and me. Edward was furious, which was to be expected. Jasper and him had gotten into three fights about it and Edward took to calling me a whore when he would pass me in the halls sometimes. I would just smile at him and shrug it off. He was just mad I didn't want him anymore. No one liked him and he usually stayed outside with his iPod- headphones in blaring his brooding, weird music during lunch.

Jacob was upset at first that Jasper and me were so close but I invited Jasper, Jace, Emmett, and Jake over for pizza and video games a week after Jace and my last kiss and they all got along famously. Jace and Jasper were practically best friends which at first I found weird but finally just accepted it. I wasn't going to complain if my almost boyfriend and best friend wanted to be friends. I had a feeling it was going to backfire on me someday but right now I just let it be. Jake had skipped forward a year and was now going to graduate with my year. This year was amazing so far.

I took one last look in the mirror and smiled. We had gotten new uniforms because I had set up something during the summer to raise money. The team went around and did yard work or house work. It was a pretty exhausting task and as I made sure my uniform was straight it gave me an idea that I was going to have to put into motion.

My hair was up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon tied in a bow around it cliché I know but it was cute! Our uniforms came with a white, long sleeve, shirt to go under the blue bodice because it was usually cold here. The top of the suit came to a point mid-stomach in a V shape; the border was white with a thin blue line in the middle and small, gold strips on the edges. The top connected with the bottom of the suit through the V and the skirt was the same blue of the top with a border matching the V at the bottom. A very small slit was over the left thigh. White tennis shoes were required for footwear.

It was quite a cute little outfit and although I had wanted a two-piece cheer outfit there weren't any that would keep my team warm enough. I was pleased when I found this outfit. I sent a text to Jace to let him know I was ready and I heard his phone go off in my kitchen. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my bad and white coat and walked down the stairs and made my way into my kitchen.

"Woo! Won't Jasper be happy." Jace said, winking at me and handing me a granola bar. I laughed at him and we made our way out to my car and drove off to school.

When we pulled into the parking lot and parked; I noticed Jasper parked across from me and he was leaning against his car waiting for me. His eyes got wide as I stepped out of my car and he walked over to him. I saw his eyes go up and down my body and he barely acknowledged Jace laughing at him.

"Ready cowboy?" I asked him, standing on my tip toes kissing his cheek.

"For what?" He said, taking a deep, unneeded breath.

"For all the boys to be staring at your girl." I told him and started to walk away toward the front doors.

He caught up with me easily and put his arm around my shoulders as he growled low into my ear, "Like hell they will, sunflower. You're mine!"

* * *

**_[A/N]: Hello all! Only four chapters in and I have more reviews than I expected! Thank you thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and follows. It means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter [=_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV:**

The day went by fairly quickly and I got quite a few stares like I said I would. One look from Jasper had anyone staring averting their eyes quickly however. I was secretly thrilled at this sexy show of possessiveness. As it neared the end of the day and Jasper and me walked into our last class I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward talking at Edward's desk. I was confused by this because they were both pretty pissed at him for muttering whore whenever I passed him, though he hadn't for a few days. Just took to ignoring me. I shrugged it off and sat next to Jasper at our desk.

"Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Rosalie asked me across the aisle at her desk.

"Well, after the game there's a party I'm going to with Jace and Jake. Then Saturday I'm going to the gym and Sunday I have plans." I told her, opening my book to the page specified on the board.

"What kind of plans?" Rosalie asked me with a confused expression on her face. We had started talking and becoming friends so usually I told her if I had any plans that were different with my schedule.

My friendship with Rosalie had improved so much that it surprised me. We got along pretty well and we always teamed up against Jasper and Emmett. I hadn't been to the Cullen's house yet because I was pretty busy with school, cheer, and work. I was planning on making a visit soon though. Rosalie and I were actually a lot alike and she had explained why she had been so mean before. She said that I hadn't been my own person and she thought I let everyone walk all over me. She also said that she was sorry for trying to push what she wanted out of life onto me. She said she understood that just because she wants children and to grow old doesn't mean I do.

"You'll find out eventually." I said, looking up toward the teacher when he walked in. I had so many things to do this coming week! Today after school I had to stop by the counselor's office and then the team was coming to my house for a pre-game meeting type thing. It was a Friday ritual I set up for the team and I had a couple hours last night making up the snacks.

The class went by quickly and the class filed out, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and me coming out last. Edward cleared his throat on his way out and I looked at him. "Yes, Edward?" I asked, confused that he was looking at me and not insulting me.

"Can I talk to you, Bella? I promise I will be a gentleman." Edward said quietly. I looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow and he nodded, saying that Edward was telling the truth.

"Alright, walk me to the counselor's office." I said, motioning him forward. We walked down the hall slowly and in silence until he spoke softly, "Bella, I am truly sorry for the childish way I have been acting these past few weeks. I know that I was being an ass and I hope that you can forgive me someday for the way I have acted. I told you I loved you and wanted you to be happy and here I am trying to demean you and be upset with you for being happy. I'm glad that you and Jasper are friends now, and I'm sorry I kept you guys from knowing each other before. I see now that it probably would have helped him if he had been allowed around you more. When you do find another, I will try to be good but I am still very much in love with you. I will endure so that we can be friends though, if that is what you would like."

I stopped walking and stared up at him, a look of disbelief on my face. Was he serious? He looked sincere and Jasper and I would most definitely be watching him for a while. I couldn't believe he didn't realize that Jasper and I were practically together. I examined his face for a second before coming to a decision.

"Well... If you are being sincere then I would like to be friends with you," I poked him in the chest a few times and glared up at him. "But if you're just yanking my chain you have a world of hurt coming to you, mister!"

He smiled down at me and said, "I'm being honest, thank you for giving me a chance, Bella. I'll see you later!" He waved and walked toward the doors, leaving me to stare after him for a second, wondering about his change in heart. I shrugged and walked into the office.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. What can I do for you today?" The receptionist asked me.

"I was wondering if I could be dually-enrolled next semester at the Port Angeles Community College." I told her, leaning against the desk.

"With your grades? Of course you can! Just go down the hall there and the second door on the left is Miss Agerton's office. She'll help you out. I followed her finger and knocked on the door with her name on it. A quick "Hello" was heard and I opened the door to find a young woman sitting behind a neatly organized desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I said, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. She smiled at me and shook my hand firmly.

"Here for college questions?" She asked, getting papers out of one of her drawers.

"Yeah, I want to dual enroll in PCC next semester." I told her, leaning forward in the chair to look at the papers she now had spread across the desk.

"Okay," She started clicking away on her computer. I saw my name and transcript come up. "Isabella Swan, GPA 4.0 all through high school. Now what classes are going to want to take?" She looked at me expectantly then.

"English 101 Expository Writing and Reading and the Photo 140 Digital Photography classes. I want to have a photography major with a creative writing minor." I told her. Jace was going for the same type of career I wanted except he would be going to dangerous parts of the world that could result in his death. I suppressed a shiver at the thought of him dying and was glad I was taking a safer route.

"Well, that's fantastic! You have to call the registration office and set up an appointment for a placement test and you have to meet with a counselor there and get these classes set up. I think everything should go really well though! When you get your classes set up come back to me and we will get it all set up. I will send your transcripts and ACT score over right now. Good job by the way! You had the highest score in your class, a 32!" Ms. Agerton praised me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I shook her hand and walked out of the office, down the hall, and to my car. Jace was waiting patiently inside. As we pulled out and raced toward my house Jace fidgeted in his seat. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..

"So?! What did you meet Ms. Agerton about?" He burst out. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to take a couple classes at PCC that's all." I said, wondering when my University of Alaska acceptance or rejection letter was going to come.

"Really? That's sweet! You'll have so much homework though! You'll be no fun!" Jace exclaimed, throwing on his pout face.

"I would only have class for the first three periods then I can leave and go to my college classes. So I won't have to go through lunch or the last three periods." I told him, pulling into my driveway. Jessica and Angela were already here; I could see them in my kitchen window.

"That's good! Jake and I would have to kidnap you if you spent too much time on school." Jace said as we got out of the car. I pushed him into a bush and ran inside going into my kitchen.

"Hey, guys. When's the rest of the team gonna be here?" I asked, grabbing a cookie and a bottle of water.

"About 20 minutes," Jess answered, waving as Jace came in the door. "As usual a lot of the guys will be here too. You're cooking is just too good, Bells."

After 30 minutes the whole cheer team was here- Jess, Angela, Kennedy, Lauren, Lindsay, Chloe, Maya, and Grace. The usual football guys were here- Jace, Thomas, Hunter, Mike, Tyler, and Ethan. They were all enjoying the snacks and we were all talking about the game, in the Cheer team's case reviewing our routine. We knew we were going to murder the Hawks. The Forks Spartans had for 7 years now.

My dad came home as we were all leaving and everyone greeted him, "Charlie!" He had seen all of these faces and more over the summer as my social circle expanded and I had a few "parties" at my house toward the end of summer. A flask or two was snuck in but my dad never found out.

I hopped in my car with Jess and Angela, throwing my overnight bag in the backseat with Jess, and off we went to the game. My dad was going to be on his way later, we all had to be there early.

When we got there we warmed up and went over a few miscellaneous cheers and soon enough it was time for the game to begin. I saw the Cullen's in the stands by my dad and Jake. He only looked a little uncomfortable; Jake and Jasper's new friendliness had him relaxed. I waved to them and they all waved back, Jasper added a wink to me.

By halftime we were up by 17 points and the other team was getting discouraged like they always did. They kept their cocky exterior up around anyone from Forks but I could tell. It was so easy to read people. It was time for our "bigger" cheer and we were all excited as the pop remix song started.

We got into a V shape with me at the tip in front and began the song and routine with our perfectly synchronized toe touch. Jess and Kennedy both did back hand springs on the sides as Lindsay and Chloe were thrown into the air and caught easily. A few moves later I back flipped into awaiting arms and was lifted into the air. Lifting my leg and holding it against my head I was twirled to the ground and caught as I moved to the back and helped to lift Angela up. Jess and Kennedy were both going into series of front hand springs and ending in a toe touch as we all moved into our final formation. I was lifted in time with Grace and Chloe as we all did toe touches in the air and were caught in a cradle as our routine ended. Everyone was clapping and cheering as our players ran back onto the field.

The rest of the game passed easily with the final score being 13-35. Like I said, we always murdered them! Screaming and yelling the Cheer squad ran out onto the field to mingle with the football players; doing flips and tricks on the way out. "Party time!" Was yelled and we all know where to go. Thomas' parents had a cottage carved out way back in the woods. Passing the stands I saw Jasper and Jake there waiting for me and I ran up to them, throwing myself into Jasper's arms.

"You were great out there, sunflower." Jasper yelled so I could hear him over the crowd. For such a small town the people were sure loud. I smiled brightly up to him and mouthed a thank you as I turned and hugged Jake. "Hey, you!" I said.

"Hey, Bells! You were great out there! Where's the party?" Jake said as I looped my arms through his and Jasper's as we walked toward the parking lot and my car.

"Thomas' cottage. You guys coming?" I asked, looking between them.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"Awesome!" I said. When we reached my car I pulled Jasper back a second and reached up on my toes to kiss him. "So how'd you like the show cowboy?" I asked him, pressing my body against his. I heard a whistle from the car and I ignored it as I watched Jasper's lip twitch upward.

"Hmm," He said, pushing me out to an arm's length and looking me up and down. He pulled me up against him and whispered close to my ear, "You looked absolutely sinful, baby girl," I shivered as he lightly nibbled on my ear, the cold air making it an even more sensitive spot. I gasped as he put his hands on my ass and pulled me even closer to him. "We'll have to test out that flexibility soon." I could feel exactly how much he meant those words and rubbed onto him expertly; the three in my car couldn't even tell what I was doing.

"You can count on it, honey." Slipped from my lips as I pulled back and moved to my door, sliding into my seat at the same time Jasper did. His smile as I started my car promised payback and I smiled right back, shooting off lust at him. His eyes darkened. It was slightly humorous how we hadn't even kissed yet and we touched each other like this. I could tell he was making me wait for a reason. The reason was one that evaded me but I wasn't going to kiss him first- it was his job!

Jess and Angela had made room for Jake in the backseat and I noticed Angela and Jake eying each other like they had never seen each other before. "If you're gonna make out wait until you're not in my car anymore!" They looked at me, looked back at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Are any of the other Cullen's coming?" I asked him as I made my way out onto the now deserted streets. Everyone had already left and probably made it to the party point.

"Yes, everyone but the parents." Jasper said, smiling at our inside joke. My eyes shifted to the backseat and caught Jake's gaze. He smirked at me; understanding our smiles.

"Should be fun. Emmett gets to see a drunken Bella," I turned to him and after glancing in my mirror mouthed, "Can vampires get drunk?"

Jasper laughed and said, "Yes, should be an amazing time." I knew he was responding to my Emmett comment and answering my question and I grinned wickedly. Yes! This was going to be a fun night.

"Bella, you're going 90!" Jasper suddenly said, making everyone laugh.

"I always speed. Probably shouldn't, me being the Chief's daughter and all, but I do anyway." I answered, shrugging. I slowed down to turn onto the winding path to the cottage. As we got closer I could hear the music pumping and shouts of teenagers.

I parked my car in my designated spot and we all piled out, going into the house. I made my way to the bathroom quickly with Angela and Jess. I changed into my black tank, a black and white sweater, maroon skinny pants, and my black, fuzzy, warm boots that went up to just beneath my knee. I was ready to party! I stepped out of the bathroom and watched as Jasper gave me an appreciative smile and nod. He kissed me on the cheek and we turned toward the party.

"Bella's here!" I heard Emmett yell as he picked me up and twirled me around. Thomas and Jace ran up to me with cups in their hands.

"So boys, what is there tonight?" I asked, going toward the kitchen.

"Anything you want!" Thomas said, gesturing to the counters full of drinks.

"Surprise me!" I said, turning to Jasper who was grabbing a beer.

About 2 hours later I stumbled into Jasper, I knew Emmett had pushed me, and he grabbed me. He had decided he wasn't going to get drunk. Just tipsy he said. I giggled and looked up to him.

"You are absolutely, positively the most sexiest man I have ever seen in my life." I declared, putting my arms around him.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head, "I'm glad you think so because I plan on keeping you for a long time." I looked up at him and smirked at him. Pulling back I looked into his eyes and said, "You're my boyfriend, got it? All mine. No arguing, no comments. You're just all mine."

He threw his head back and laughed. Hard. Looking back down at me I saw him take in my determined and serious face. On the inside I was giggling and before I knew it I was giggling on the outside.

"Damn this giggle-bot inside me!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Bella?" He said, causing my attention to go back on him. I looked back at him expectantly.

"You're mine, all mine. Got it?" He said, a smirk on his sexy lips. I grinned widely and nodded, perhaps more slowly than I felt I was nodding because he started laughing again. I shook my head and walked away toward Jace who was talking with Alice.

I saw Edward in the corner, a grimace on his face as Jessica chatted him away. His eyes were boring into me as his expression changed to disbelief. He was just NOW realizing I was with Jasper. What a slow person! I shrugged at him and danced, yes, danced, over to Jace and Alice.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha talkin' about?" Jace laughed and put his arm around me while Alice smiled at me, shaking her head.

"Nothing too much," Jace replied, giving me that I-want-you look. I smiled up at him and shook my head lightly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You are way too cute, kitten. Jasper better watch out or I'll steal you back."

I looked up at him and said, "Go ahead and try, Mr. Spencer!" He grinned mischievously down at me and leaned toward my face. Alice was looking between us with a worried look and then she glanced behind us. Jasper was standing there, I could feel it. Jace didn't back up and, not knowing Jasper could hear him, whispered in my ear again, "I could have you, kitten, I know your weaknesses. I just know you're happier than I've ever seen you with him. Besides," He straightened up now, knowing he had caused shivers to go through me. "I like the guy." He released me and turned to Alice again, taking her away.

I turned to Jasper and the look on his face was unreadable. He looked pissed. Uh-Oh!

He yanked me flush against him and with one arm around my waist and the other hand grasping my neck, he kissed me. The kiss was passionate, deep- staking claim. I heard everyone cheering around us and when Jasper pulled away slightly the triumphant look in his eyes was clear. _You're mine._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 HOURS LATER (3AM) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot of the people had gone, well, wherever they go and it was only a few select people now. It was a pretty clear night surprisingly and Alice had told me it wasn't going to rain until Sunday evening. I was ecstatic. It was now myself, Jake, Jace, Angela, Thomas, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jessica, and Alice. We had decided to set up tents and boy what a challenge that had been while I was knocked off my ass! Jasper couldn't stop laughing at me, especially when I had held to very similar looking stick pole thingys in my hands and said, "Bloody hell, what are these thing-a-ma-jigs for dammit?!"

He had taken the poles from me with a loud laugh and assembled the tent at a quick, human pace as the rest of our crowd laughed at me; Emmett's was easily the loudest. Eventually I had given up because as soon as Jasper had it set up half way I had tried to help and ended up collapsing the damn thing as I fell into it.

We were all now sitting around a fire and talking about random things, still buzzed, maybe drunk. Who knows or cares?

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, still buzzed. "Truth or Dare! Now and no arguing!"

Alice's eyes lit up and every agreed vigorously.

"Okay, who to pick first..." I trailed off, my index finger tapping my chin while I looked up at the sky in pretend contemplation. "Jake! Truth or Dare?"

Jake shook his head like he knew I was going to pick him and he said, "Dare, of course!"

I leaned forward with a mischievous glint in my eyes and said, "I dare you to..."

* * *

**_[A/N]: So, it took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted to make sure everything in my story fits together. I now know where I'm taking this story and exactly how I want it to end! Yay! I know some of you may be curious soo, I have Bella's class schedule and who, out of the main characters, are in those classes on my website. Trust me- I have a sheet with all my info on it. It's such a helper! I added a couple pictures to the characters website as well as Bella's party outfit so if you wanna check it out you can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And Pleaseeeeeee review! =]_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV:**

"Jake, I dare you to-"

"Wait!" Jessica interrupted, standing up with a slight wobble. "The rules!" I stood up and smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, having a duh moment.

"Rules? What rules?" Emmett asked as everyone got to their feet.

"Rule number one, the person with the last name closest to Z picks a number between zero and fifty. That's you Jasper. Everyone has to take guesses and the order in which you sit goes by who was closest all the way to who was furthest away. The person who gets closest picks where the person making everyone guess gets to sit. You with me?" The Cullen's nodded. "Rule number two, if you are in a relationship it is ignored for the game. That makes it more interesting. Rule number three, nothing too out there. No eating really gross stuff that can make you sick. While relationships are for the most part ignored, if you are in one, this rules helps. You can't make a person in a relationship give oral or have sex with someone else other than their partner. You can make them kiss someone else and even rub against someone but we don't want a relationship to break apart because of this game. Rule number four, there are no chickens! If you don't do a dare or walk away you forfeit, this means you lose. Your locker will be tagged for a week. Now, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads so I turned to Jasper, "You got a number, handsome?" He nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"23." Jessica.

"36." Thomas.

"3." Emmett.

"19." Jake.

"29." Angela.

"31." Alice.

"22." Rosalie.

"32." Jace.

I looked up at him and he quirked his brow up with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and said, "42?"

"The number was 38." He announced and we all sat around the fire in order. Thomas, me, Jace, Alice, Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Jake, and then Emmett all sat around the fire.

"Where am I gonna sit, Thomas?" Jasper asked, standing behind me. Thomas noticed this and with a mischievous glance around said, "Between Alice and Angela."

Jasper rolled his eyes and sat down while I looked at him and smiled. Thomas always did this. If there were ex's in the group and he could, he would sit them next to each other. It was a dick move but it always ended proving if they were over each other or not. When Tyler and Lauren played in the summer it ended up with them breaking up because she wasn't over her ex and ended up liking their make out session a little too much.

"Okay! I got closest so I go first!" Thomas exclaimed, looking around. His eyes settled on Jessica, who I knew for a fact liked him. "Jessica."

"Truth." She said, she always picked truth first. Most people did.

"Alright, who do you like?" He asked her, watching her face for signs of deceit.

"You," She answered, unabashed. He smiled at her and I really wasn't surprised. Neither of them were shy and why they hadn't already told each other was beyond me. "Jace."

"Truth," He answered. Emmett groaned and muttered something about pussies under his breath. "If you knew how Jessica and Bella worked you would say truth, too." He defended himself. Jessica and I looked at each other and laughed. I got up and turned some music on for background noise and when I sat back down Jessica asked, "Where, when, and who was your last kiss?"

I rolled my eyes. She said she had sworn she saw him kissing this girl Katheryn last week. He rolled his eyes too and looked at me when he said, "Bella's house, after dinner three weeks ago, with Bella."

I saw Jasper stiffen a little and I knew why. That day was the beginning of our relationship, per se. It was the day he told me about his divorce and why the family had left. It was the day of our first kiss. We weren't together and I knew it wasn't wrong to give Jace one last kiss goodbye but I also knew that the look Jasper gave me just then meant we would be talking later.

"Okay," Jace said, noticing Jasper and my stare down. "Emmett?"

"Dare!" Emmett exclaimed proudly. We all laughed at his bravery show and listened to his dare.

"Give the person opposite you a strip dance." Jace said, laughing as his eyes landed on Jasper. Jasper gave him such a glare that I almost winced from it. I knew he was going to get him back. Emmett groaned and said, "That's Jasper!"

"Hey man, there is a reason most people play truth for a while." Jace said, arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He looked at me and winked. I stifled a giggle behind my hand as I heard the growl come from Jasper. Emmett got up and started dancing on Jasper, both of their faces horrified and disgusted as we all laughed so hard that we almost fell out of our chairs.

"Times up!" Jace called. Emmett stopped immediately and sat down in his spot, wrapping his arms around himself. I looked at Jasper's face and he looked like he wanted to take the longest, hottest, shower there was.

"Alright!" Emmett looked around the fire and when I saw his huge smile when he looked between Jasper, Jace, and me I grew apprehensive. I knew that look. He was going to get Jace back for Jasper.

"Jasper."

"Dare." Was Jasper's immediate response. He folded his arms across his chest and when he glanced in my direction with a smirk I knew he could feel the lust coming off me.

"Nibble and lick down Bella's throat to her chest until her nipples are hard."

Jasper's smile got huge as he made his way to me; I could hear the others in the group laugh and I heard Jessica say, "Here's stuff for hobo's and s'mores!" But my attention was fixed solely on Jasper. He reached me and wove his arms around my waist as his lips descended to my neck.

"This shouldn't be hard, should it, honey?" He whispered in my ear. He kissed the skin right under my ear and made his way down, nibbling and licking just like Emmett told him to. My nipples were hard the second he whispered in my ear, he knew it, but he kept on going. As he reached my chest he put his hands on my sides, grasping me closer to him so no one could see. He dipped down into my shirt and licked each perky nipple as my hands grasped his arms for support. He pulled away and announced, "Hard!"

I sat back down in my seat as Emmett said, "Damn that was fast, what was that, all of twenty seconds?" Everyone laughed at his comment, except Jace. He was taking turns glancing at me and then the fire, a hard look on his face. He looked jealous and upset and I knew that had to be hard on him. It was just weeks ago that he was the one doing those things to me. I didn't know how I would feel if he had jumped into another relationship like that. I would probably feel just like he looked. Jealous and upset. I looked over at Jasper and he had a satisfied and proud look on his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back. That man was going to be the death of me. I was now going to have to have two conversations.

Another twenty minutes of dares went by and then a truth from Angela to Alice made me stop laughing.

"When was the last time you had sex, and with whom?"

Alice and Jasper both stiffened and everyone caught it. They were all glancing between us three and Jace leaned forward, a slightly hard look on his face. I sat there waiting for the response.

"5 weeks ago," Alice whispered. I knew that everyone else knew that Jasper and Alice had been together and had put the dots together before she even said the next half of her sentence. "With Jasper."

Jace was looking at me, taking in my stiff appearance and my forced even breathing. He knew I was pissed, everyone knew I was pissed except for Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper knew because he could feel my emotions and was looking at me with the most apologetic expression on his face I had ever seen. We had a conversation about all of this and he never once told me that he and Alice had been together right before we started dating. I was pissed because they must have been talking about their marriage, talking about getting back together, liked or loved each other enough to have sex. He never talked about Alice and whenever I saw them they didn't really talk to each other. But what did they do or say when I was sleeping or not there? I didn't think he would cheat on me but did he still love her? Well, it looked like we were going to have a conversation later.

"Who is next Alice?" I asked, pushing down my emotions and getting on with the game. There was nothing I could do now so why not enjoy the time presented to me? She looked at me with a surprised look on her face and smiled at me thankfully.

"Jake." She said, turning to him.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to demonstrate your favorite sex position with Angela." She said and I saw Angela turn red. Angela and Jake really liked each other and neither one would admit it.

I watched as Jake walked over to her and picked her up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat down on her chair and she was now on top of him. He started rubbing against her and pretty soon they were into it. We all cleared out throats when Jake groaned and they wouldn't stop. I got up and walked over to the hose and filled the bucket sitting there. I walked up behind them and threw the cold water onto them. They shot up and Jake glared at me as Angela went inside to get towels.

"Bella. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Jakey-pie!" I sang to him as everyone laughed, I was crouched half way over and the bucket was still dangling from my hand.

"I dare you to put this whipped cream on Jasper's dick and lick it off." He said, handing me the whipped cream on the picnic table behind us. Everyone stopped laughing and I stood up, staring at him with an open mouth. I had played that dare on him this summer but with the girl, Bridgette, he had brought with him. They had disappeared quickly after she was done.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me!" He said, shoving the bottle into my hands.

I turned to Jasper as everyone's laughter got louder and I saw Jace stiffen in his chair and the absolutely pissed expression on his face. I was stunned because Jasper and I hadn't gone past kissing- that very night. The farthest we have gone was him kissing down my chest just a bit ago. I was also a little pissed because I had just found out about Alice and him having sex weeks ago. I went up to him and everyone was still laughing and looked up at him as he stood. He quirked a brow at me and took the bottle from my hands.

"You up for it, baby?" He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on, cowboy." I said, gaining my confidence back as I took his hand and brought him to our tent. I pushed my pissed off emotions to the back of my mind. We would deal with them later. Once we were inside I made sure the light was on so that there was "proof" I was fulfilling my dare. When someone dared you to do something that required you getting naked, completely, you were allowed to go into a spot that was secluded but there was some way to tell if you were doing it. I pushed Jasper back on the blankets and all other thoughts were gone as I undid his belt and zipper.

He was radiating lust so strong onto me that I almost jumped him right there but all I did was smirk up at him. I pulled his pants down and said, "Briefs? Good." He shrugged his shoulders at me and grinned at me, nodding for me to continue as he put his arms behind his head and watched me. I took a deep breath and started pulling his briefs down, my hands shaking slightly. He was already hard and my eyes widened slightly at the size of him. He wasn't huge but he was bigger than Jace and his excitement turned me on so much. I felt a swell of warmth between my legs and smiled at him when he groaned slightly. I knew he could smell me. I took the top off the whipped cream and made sure he was covered in it.

I put the bottle down and whispered, "Ready, handsome?" All he did was nod and watch as my head lowered and my tongue poked out as I licked up the trail that had fallen down his thigh. I slowly made my way up his leg to his hip and I licked all the whipped cream from the area surrounding him. When that was all gone I very slowly licked from his base to the tip. A loan groan came from him and I heard the group let out catcalls as they started picking up the stuff around the fire and putting the fire out. They were all going into their tents. His hands found their way to my hair as I continued to lick him and he groaned again, softly.

After it was all gone except from the top inch I lowered my mouth onto him and he hissed as my mouth encased him. "Bella."

I took him deeper into my mouth and continued my actions as I felt him harden. "Bella, Bella you're going to make me- oohhh." His grip tightened slightly and I felt him release.

As he readjusted his briefs and we put sweat pants and sweaters on I thought about the game. We still had a talk to have and I knew it was going to happen now or I wouldn't be able to sleep. I drank down the rest of my water bottle and then we snuggled into the covers and each other.

"Jasper? Why didn't you tell me? Do you still love her? Were you trying to get back together?" I felt him shaking his head and looked up at him.

"No. I will always love her but not that way. She is just a good friend now. I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter. We were both still upset and wanted comfort. One thing led to another and it happened. We talked about it afterward and it will never happen again. It was our last moment of weakness I guess you could say. Everything between us is resolved and closed. I am in love with you and I am never going to do anything to jeopardize what we have together. I promise you." He said. I had tears in my eyes as I nodded and leaned up and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"I love you, Major." I whispered against his neck. His arms tightened around me and he said, "Really?"

I nodded and looked up at him and said, "Absolutely, but I'm still mad at you!"

He nodded, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Why did you kiss Jace that day? Are you sure you want me?"

"I want you. I kissed him goodnight and goodbye that day. That was our closure and we both needed it to say goodbye. While he may get jealous or upset sometimes he knows I'm happy and that's all that matters to him. He loves me and I love him but I am in love with you. Jace and me had a wonderful relationship but we both knew it wasn't going to last. We had our closure just like Alice and you did. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize us either; I value your trust and our love too much."

He smiled down at me and said, "I believe you, honey. I love you, so much. I've waited so long for you."

I laughed and cuddled into his chest. "I love you more, cowboy."

I fell asleep as he started singing a song to me. How he knew I loved this song was beyond me...

"Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man, looking at you standing there I know I am, barefoot beauty with eyes that blue, sunshine sho' looks good on you..."

* * *

**_[A/N]: There is chapter 6! =] I hope you liked it and sorry about the wait! I just lost enthusiasm for a few days, I am stressing out about paying off this school thing and I haven't been able to sleep well. The song is "When You Got A Good Thing" by Lady Antebellum and is my most favorite song, it is so amazing and goes straight to my heart. I feel like it was made for me and my boyfriend. It's just wonderful. Anyways, I'm going to try to get in another chapter tomorrow night but my mom's coming to visit so I might not. I will update a little faster now that I'm out of my funk though! Any thoughts or questions let me know. Again, thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, it warms my heart! 3 All mistakes are my own as I don't have a Beta._**


	7. Chapter 7

_[A/N]: Herro! =] I updated and edited the previous chapters, so you might want to go over them again! I wanted to make them flow together a little easier. I hope you like this chapter, meet ya at the bottom! =]_

**Bella POV:**

As I woke I smiled as I remembered last night. I never got drunk enough to where I would have a horrible headache the next day, therefore I usually remembered what happened. I peeked up to look at Jasper's face and his eyes were closed. I propped myself up on my elbows and he opened his eyes with a smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms around me and peppering kisses on my neck.

"Mmm, good morning. How was your night?" I asked, wiggling out of his embrace and drinking out of a water bottle and putting a mint in my mouth. I looked at him through my lashes, remembering what I did to him last night. I was curious as to how much he liked it or if he didn't at all.

"Interesting." He answered and when I quirked my brow up he said, "Jake and Angela were very enthusiastic last night. As were Jessica and Thomas. The lust was almost intolerable. You're lucky I didn't wake you up." He finished with a whisper in my ear. I shivered and kissed his cheek.

"What if I say I wouldn't have minded?" I answered, getting up and folding the blankets. He pulled me to him and whispered, "I'd say that there was no way in hell our first time is going to be in a tent with people surrounding us. I plan on making you scream my name, sunflower."

I groaned softly at the images that assaulted my brain and continued to fold the blankets. I looked at my phone, it was almost dead of course, and noticed it was noon.

"Time to pack up and head out!" I exclaimed, wanting to get to the gym before it got any later.

"What are you so anxious about?" Jasper asked me, taking the blankets from my hands and having the insides of our tent packed in seconds.

"I'm not anxious, I just need to eat something and go to the gym is all." I replied, stepping out of the tent into the cold morning. Jasper had the tent down and packed in minutes and just when we were about to leave Jessica poked her head out.

"Gym time, Bella?" She said, more a statement than a question.

I nodded at her and said, "Yes, will I see you there in a little bit?"

She shook her head and said, "Not today, I have other plans." She ended this with a giggle and I saw her get pulled back into the tent by Thomas and her laugh as he did something. I shook my head with a smile and Jasper and I turned to walk to my car.

"Are we the only ones that didn't hook up last night?" I asked Jasper once we were in my car and heading down the drive way.

"We did hook up, baby." He said, fiddling with the radio and settling on rock.

I raised a brow at his choice and he defended himself, "What? This is a great song!" I rolled my eyes and started singing along with the song. It was Over and Over by Three Days Grace. It was a pretty good song. He was surprised I knew it and was singing it and he started to sing along to the song with me.

"What do you mean we hooked up?" I asked once the song was over.

"Did you forget what you did?" He asked me, a huge smile on his face. "You know that's the first time someone has done that to me."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "That's surprising. You've been alive for how long?"

"Maria was all about her pleasure and Alice said it was disgusting and demeaning. The other girls were... they just didn't do it." Jasper replied, his voice quiet.

I frowned and looked at him. Something was bothering him and I think it's about time he tells me about his past. All of it. I know he thinks I'm going to run away from him but I won't. I don't care how bad his past is; that's not who he is now. He's a better man now because he chose to live differently. He stopped doing those horrible things. Why he kept seeing himself with such a low opinion was beyond me.

When we got to my house and I parked my car I turned to him. "Jasper, when I get back from the gym I want you to come over and talk to me. I'll call you, OK?"

He smiled at me and nodded, kissing me and disappearing into the woods. I went inside and got ready for the gym after having some toast. I spent three hours at the gym, stopped by the library, and then went into the newly added Chinese restaurant in town and picked up dinner for Charlie, Jace, and me.

I finally got home around 6 and set dinner on the table while Charlie and Jace were screaming in the living room at the T.V. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to get Charlie's laundry and put it in the washer.

"Dinner is here, guys!" I called out the them, dumping detergent into the washer.

"Chinese! Awesome, thanks Bells." Jace said, grabbing the container marked 'J'. Charlie grabbed the 'C' container and I grabbed mine. We went into the living room and watched a football game. Now that I was a cheerleader I actually understood most of the game and before long I was cheering along with Jace and Charlie. I saw my phone light up and looked at the screen.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey, sunflower. What are ya doin'?" I heard Jasper's voice on the other end. I smiled at the accent slipping through. I must have a thing for Southern boys, I thought as I watched Jace dance around the room.

"Watching the game with Jace and my dad." I answered as Jace let out another whoop. I heard Jasper laugh and say, "Him and Emmett are so much alike when it comes to sports. Emmett is dancing around. When did you want me over?"

"Uhm, around 10." I answered.

"Alright, see you then." Jasper said and hung up. I rolled my eyes and put my phone on the table.

Jace and me finished up our homework and talked about his parents coming home in two days. They were going to stay for a month this time and Jace was excited. He left with a huge smile on his face and I was happy he was happy.

I showered and read a book in my bed until I heard a quiet thump. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me.

"What are you reading?" He asked, sitting next to me on the bed and leaning back.

"A book about the Egyptians. They fascinate me." I answered, marking my page and turning my face to his. He leaned down and kissed my lips, causing my body to plunge into that fire that made me feel so loved and beautiful. The intensity of even the smallest kisses and touches we shared had surprised me at first and now I just basked in the joy of it, it amazed me every time it happened.

"I have the feeling that you want to talk to me about something important tonight." He said, pulling away from my lips, smiling at my whimper.

"Yes. I want you to tell me about your past. Everything. I want to prove to you that no matter what you've done I'm here to stay." I told him, not letting my gaze falter from his.

He sighed heavily and said quietly, "I guess I have to tell you some time, huh?" I nodded and said, "Yes, you do. I'm not taking no for an answer and I can tell that you're scared of my reaction every time something comes up from your past. You don't have to be scared, nothing you did can change my mind about you."

"Well," He took an unnecessary, deep breath, grasped me tight, and began telling me of his story. "I was born in 1843 in Texas and when my older brother went off to war I vowed to follow in his footsteps. He died when I was sixteen, he was twenty two at the time, and I was devastated. I told my family I wanted to join and they told me no. We got into a lot of fights until finally I dropped it. My older sister by two years was getting married and I didn't want anything to ruin her day. We were very close, Cheyenne and I. I hadn't given up on my dream of going into the military, I had just decided not to voice it anymore. Cheyenne moved into her husbands home after the wedding and the following year in June my parents were both killed. Cheyenne and I were both very sad and I told her I was going to enlist even if she didn't agree. She was against it but supported me nonetheless. She never told them that I was only seventeen. I rose through the ranks quickly and was sent to do the most difficult tasks; they knew I would get them done correctly and in great time. I became Major Jasper Whitlock, a great military find, they said. I had a gift, as you know," He smiled at me and I winked at him, kissing his lips quickly. He continued his story and the farther into it he got the darker his face got. "I was turned by Maria in 1863 and the life I had with her was horrible. I was meant to train newborns and then kill them when their strength started to wane after the year mark. I got attacked a lot because they all saw me as the reason they were going through such torture. They were right, it was me doing it, but it was Maria that was sending the orders. I had no choice but to obey. Every time I tried to not obey she would punish me. I would be dismembered or bitten. She is quite imaginative. She would make sure I wasn't fed and then bring women in. She ordered me to rape them before I drained them. She said they had defied her somehow. I was always confused by this. How could a human woman defy Maria?" I started stroking his back, trying to do anything to comfort him. He was becoming distraught with memories from his past.

"Jasper, it's OK. It wasn't your fault. She manipulated you." I told him, holding his head to my chest. I waited until his breathing returned to normal and said, "Jasper, come on. Get it all out."

He nodded against me and began speaking again, "I've raped 32 women," I froze for a second but continued to stroke him. How could she make him do that? How could she scar someone like that. "Every time I did it I helped them by sending them joy and lust and other emotions but it was still considered rape. I couldn't stop thinking about, 'what if someone did this to my sister'? She would have had me killed on the spot if I didn't do it and at the time I wanted life more than honor. I did that for a few years and when I let Peter and Char run free she dished out her worst punishment. She had all the newborns attack me while I was held down. It was the most painful thing I had ever been through. There are various other punishments but I'm not going into detail. But I'm a monster. I hurt all those women, killed all those people. I took away many lives just so I could live. When Peter came back for me I left without a thought. Anything was better than what I was doing. I couldn't live with them, I didn't want to impose on them. They made me stay there for a few months but I couldn't take their sympathy anymore and left. That's when I found Alice in the diner. You know the rest."

He wouldn't look up and me and I knew he was looking into my emotions. I gave him free reign and let him feel my love for him, my acceptance, and my gratitude. He looked up at me and gave me a confused look.

"Why are you feeling that way? Where is your pity? Your disgust?" He spat the last word.

"I have no pity for you, you don't need my pity. You are just fine. I am also not disgusted by you. How could I be? You were manipulated and played, you were threatened and tortured. You didn't know another life could be had, all you knew was war and death. I understand why you did what you did and I'm not going to hold it against you. That isn't the man you are now. You are no longer a monster, you are the man I love." I told him, never breaking our stare.

"Love?" He whispered, looking deep into my eyes. Shit! I hadn't meant for it come out that way. Oh well, it was out now and I loved this man more than I had ever thought it was possible to love someone.

"Yes, I love you Jasper Whitlock." I murmured against his lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He murmured back, his hand grasping the side of my neck as his lips touched mine in such a beautiful, picturesque moment that it was almost a sin not to have a picture taken. I heard Jasper chuckle against my lips and I pulled away a little and said, "What is it?"

"You amaze me. I tell you my whole life story and you claim your love for me," He said, sitting up and pulling me against him. "I do have something else to say though. Two things actually. One, I do have what most people call a personality disorder. When I'm feeling threatened, or if my mate is, or I get really angry I turn into what has been dubbed the 'Major'." I nodded, having heard Emmett talk about this before. "The other is something that I have known since I told you about Alice and I. I didn't want to tell you right away because I didn't want you to feel pressured but I would like to tell you now. Are you angry?"

"I don't know, it depends on what it is that you kept from me." I answered, wondering what it could be. I knew that no matter how angry I may be with him it would never last long. I just didn't have it in me to stay angry with him for long periods of time. That didn't mean I couldn't make him think it though.

"You're my mate. That is what Alice saw in her vision." Jasper told me. I wasn't expecting his blunt reply and gasped suddenly. I was his mate? How? If this was true I was so lucky to have someone so amazing as mine forever. He was mine forever. I would never have to worry about him falling out of love with me or not being interested in me any longer. He would never waver. This also meant that I would never not love him, not need him, not want him. A smile took over my face slowly and he grinned back at me. I attacked his face with kisses and he started laughing quietly.

"So, you're not angry?" Jasper asked, knowing how I hated being kept out of the loop.

"No, I'm not angry. This is incredible! You're all mine forever." I said happily, still kissing him.

"This is true. Bella, we have to talk about our future soon, though. What's going to happen, what you want to do." Jasper said, quietly, stroking my hair as I kissed him one last time and rested my head on his chest.

"I know. I want to be with you forever, I never want to leave you. This means that you will have to change me. Are you willing to do that?" I asked him. When he started nodding I sighed with relief. I knew Edward had been opposed to me being like him, we had talked about it a few times. I was glad Jasper loved me enough to do it. "Of course I will," He said. "I love you too much to let you die. If it is what you really wanted, to remain human, than of course I would let you, but it would kill me to not be able to be with you the way I long to be. The way that true mates are together. I would go crazy not being able to make you mine the right way, in the way that matters to vampires."

I smiled up at him and kissed him. "We will talk about this more and what I want to do tomorrow. I'm dead tired. Though I do warn you, there is a lot I want to do." I told him. He kissed the top of my head and said, "Good night, sunflower."

I fell asleep quickly. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders- I had finally told him I loved him. I know I had only been with him for a short time but it felt like so much longer. We already knew each other so well that it could be compared to us being able to read each others minds.

Tomorrow I had to go to the orphanage just outside Forks and meet with Sister Katherine. She had thirteen kids all under the age of 14 and I wanted to see what I could do to help or get them all involved in something constructive. It was my understanding that some of the kids were angry or depressed.

When I woke up the next morning it was about 9:30 AM and Jasper was sitting in my vanity chair reading a book.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted me, kissing my lips as he sat next to me. I smiled and stretched, getting out of bed.

"Hey, handsome. What are you doing today?" I asked him, running a brush through my hair.

"I don't know. I don't usually plan my days, just go with the flow." Jasper replied, pulling me into his chest as he stood next to me and breathing me in.

"Well, I have plans so I'm out as a buddy for the day. I can come by your house afterward though, I shouldn't be gone all day." I replied, looking up at him. He looked down at me with a curious expression on his face. I knew he was silently asking me what I was going to do today. I chose to ignore it as he replied.

"The family would love that. None of them have really gotten to hang out with you. Esme and Carlisle want to see you badly." Jasper released me as I started toward the bathroom.

"I'll call you later then. Love you, cowboy." I heard him chuckle and my window close behind him.

I was at the orphanage by 11 AM and I was greeted by Sister Katherine. She was fifty six and there were two other sisters here, Sister Teresa and Sister Helga. All three were blood sisters and ran this orphanage by themselves. There was one man here, Father Patrick. I was introduced to all the kids and they all showed me various art projects and talked a little about themselves. A little boy, Adam, was my favorite so far. He had grabbed hold of my hand right away and was the most talkative with me. He was only four and I was so sad that he and all the others had no one to love them, besides the Sister's of course.

I made my way over to the Cullen's house after calling Jasper and paused at the end of the driveway. Everything was the exact same as when I was here last. Jasper opened my door for me and I took his hand and smiled up at him. "Hey, babe." He said, kissing my hand. I giggled at him and we made our way up the stairs to the front door.

Once inside I was immediately embraced by Esme as she sobbed dryly into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We never wanted to leave, please forgive us!"

I laughed and said, "Of course, Esme. Now, how have you been?" I was hugged by Carlisle, which was a little surprising, and talked with the whole family. We talked about what happened when they left and how they were, how I was and then we got to the subject of Jasper and me.

"So how's he treating you, little marsh mellow?" Emmett asked, glaring at Jasper.

"He's treating me well, Emmett." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"He better! I don't like what happened at the party-" I cut him off before he could reveal what happened between Jasper and me.

"Let it go, Emmett." I said, turning to Alice with a laugh. "So when are we going shopping and having our sleep over?"

Her eyes lit up and we started planning for a sleep over and shopping trip next weekend. Just then Edward came downstairs and was glaring at Jasper. I gave Jasper a puzzled expression and Jasper only said, "Edward, get out of my head." He rolled his eyes afterward. I knew what this was about and rolled my eyes as well. Just because he was such a prude didn't mean we all were!

"It's hard when you keep thinking about the party. Or should I say after party." Edward said, his eyes meeting mine and then going down to the floor. I started laughing so hard that everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I don't know why but it was just so funny. I wondered how much Jasper thought about last night. Jasper raised his eyebrows at me and Edward stayed downstairs, interacting with everyone, even if he had a sour expression on his face. I could tell they were surprised and knew that Edward hadn't been talking to anyone. He was still moping.

I was there until 9 PM and after hugs to everyone and promising to come back soon Jasper and I got into my car and went to my house. When Jasper and I got upstairs to my room, bantering about Emmett and his obvious case of big brother bear I was surprised. Jace was sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. We hadn't had plans to hang out so I was confused as to why he hadn't just called me.

"Jace? What's the matter?" I asked him, sitting next to him and putting my arm around him. Jasper sat in my vanity chair and looked at Jace with a sympathetic and slightly worried expression.

"I just a call about my parents. They were on a plane home and i-it it c-c-crashed! They said t-that the p-p-plane was almost h-here and that they l-looked all o-over but they c-c-can't f-find them. Their b-b-bodies are m-missing." Jace stuttered out, sobs crashing through his body. I pulled him into my arms and looked at Jasper curiously and meaningfully. He shook his head and mouthed, "He needs this and I'll look into it." I nodded at him and said, "I'm so sorry, Jace. You can stay here, of course. I'll be here for you if you need anything. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"N-no. Just stay with me, please." Jace whispered out after trying to calm himself down for a minute. I nodded and kissed the top of his head. I was so shocked that this happened, especially when they were just about to come home. His parents were such good people, such good parents to Jace.

"Of course, I will. Jasper, I'll call you later, OK? I probably won't be in school tomorrow." I told him quietly. Jasper nodded and put his hand on Jace's shoulder.

"I'm here for you too, Jace. If you ever want to talk. I know how it feels to lose your parents." Jasper told him, and walked out of the room slowly.

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that talk some time." Jace said, still not moving from my embrace.

I mouthed an I love you to Jasper and he left me to the task of comforting my best friend. How could this happen? Jace was usually so happy and it really hurt me to see him so upset. And what was up with the missing bodies? Why would the bodies be missing? It made absolutely no sense! I rested against my headboard and stroked Jace's hair, his head was in my lap, and sang to him. He calmed down after a while and slipped into a restless sleep. I sent a text to Jasper telling him Jace was sleeping and that I'd update him tomorrow. I slipped into sleep after a few minutes and was hoping that Jace would be OK.

_[A/N]: I know, I know, I'm mean for killing his parents.. even though they weren't a big role in this story, so you aren't really attached to them.. It's sad that Jace is sad. Anyway- don't forget to go over the previous chapters as I added some thing to them, it doesn't change the story but I hope it helps it a little! Please review! =] They help me update faster. It's true. Any suggestions? Comments? Anything? (: Longest chapter I have, this was! Haha, yay! Even though I just sounded like Yoda.. I just started my new job, at American Eagle, and I'm scheduled more than I thought. I also start school, sophomore year woop woop! Of college. Well, I start on the 27th. So, one week basically. After that happens, I'll have a schedule set up pretty much so I will update on a regular basis but not right away. Thanks for continuing to put up with my random updates, you are truly dedicated. I'm also going to start a Harry Potter story soon, so, if you like that go check it out, I'll let you know when I post it. Probably next week before classes. Anyways, enough with my ramblings, buhbye! REVIEW! =]_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[A/N]: I know this update took forever and I'm sorry. School's been crazy and then I started another story. Here is the next chapter for you guys =] Thanks for sticking with it!**_

* * *

**JASPER POV:**

* * *

I knew Jace needed the comfort Bella could offer him but that didn't meant I liked the fact that he was sleeping in her bed all curled around her. I didn't like it one bit and it took everything in me not to go and snatch her away from him. I knew they were just friends now but their strong connection was something I was jealous of. I knew Bella and I would be even closer than that someday but my impatience was rearing its ugly head. I hated that they were so close, the vampire in me wanted to take her right in front of him to show him that's she's mine! I almost did at the party when they were close together, him whispering in her ear. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't feel like fighting with her and Jace was starting to be a good friend to me. I knew he was in love with her still- he truly loved her and that kind of love doesn't just disappear. I sat on my bed and looked out the window, watching the nightlife move around in the forest. I heard my door open and close but didn't look up or move. I knew who it was- Alice.

"Everything will be fine," She said quietly, sitting next to me and putting her head on my shoulder. "She loves you more than you think." I snorted and looked down at her, "I can feel her emotions, how is that possible?"

She pushed my shoulder and smiled, "It's a saying, just go with it, Jasper." I smiled and put my arm around her, "Where's your mate, Alice? You deserve the happiness I feel when I'm with Bella."

"Oh, he's close," She said cryptically. She was smirking up at me with her I-know-something-you-don't-know expression. "I'm waiting for the right time to make my move. He is otherwise engaged at the moment, he wouldn't receive me very well."

I turned to look at her and raised a brow, "So he's with someone right now and you're waiting until they break up? That's not very nice," She rolled her eyes at me and I continued, "Well; I can't wait to meet him. I just hope he's not a mutt!"

She rolled her eyes again and I felt her smack the back of my head; she was glaring at me now. "OF COURSE NOT! That would be disgusting." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. I nodded and looked down at her, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

"There's a smile! I know it's hard because you haven't been able to claim or mark her but it'll be OK," She said, her smile grew mischievous. "Besides, you got something last night."

I groaned and started pushing her out of my room, "Get out, Alice!"

"But, wasn-" The door was shut in her face and I heard her singing down the hallway. My cell phone went off then and I quickly checked my messages.

_**Edward:**__ I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! YOU ARE DISGUSTING._

I rolled my eyes and replied,

_**Jasper:**__ You're just jealous, you scared virgin. ;]_

Beep, Beep, was heard from downstairs.

"Son of a bitch! I am-"

"Yes, you are Eddie!" I heard Emmett guffaw at him. Edward huffed and I heard his fingers fly across his phone.

_**Edward:**__ I am not, I just think it's crude and disrespectful. I can't believe you made her do that._

I smiled and laughed, loudly.

_**Jasper:**__ You are and I didn't make her do anything, she LOVED it. I could feel her excitement and lust, it was overwhelming._

I heard Edward's phone smash against a wall and the front door slam after that message. His actions just made me laugh louder and I heard Alice's tinkling laugh follows Emmett's soon after. I ran downstairs and we played Monopoly and a few other games while making fun of Edward until Alice's gaze became unfocused. When she gasped and looked at me with a pained look on her face I knew it was Bella.

Emmett, and Alice, and I ran to his jeep and sped toward Bella's. My phone started playing When You Got a Good Thing; Bella's ringtone.

"Baby? Baby, are you OK? We're on our way!" I answered anxiously; I could hear whimpering in the background. Why was there whimpering? Was Jace hurt? What was going on?

"Jasper? This is Jace. Bella... well... I don't know what happened! Hurry up and get here!" He growled in to the phone; I could hear him shushing her as she whimpered in his arms. I swallowed a growl at the thought of him comforting her instead of me- now was not the time for my vampire instincts to kick in.

When we turned onto her road I could hear their conversation and I sped up. I couldn't believe this! We had plans for when this shit was gonna happen! I felt my control snap as she started screaming. The last thought on my mind before the Major took over was where was Charlie?

* * *

**JACE POV:**

* * *

As I held Bella's bleeding body in my arms and my tears fell onto her face, causing small rivers of red to flow onto the floor, I rocked back and forth. Jasper was on his way and I had a feeling he knew what to do; he had been on his way before I even called. I had no idea how to help her; I had never seen anything like this before. I felt her get out of the bed and when she didn't come back up for ten minutes I went down to check on her.

The sight I found in the kitchen horrified me. Bella was broken and bleeding, her eyes wide and her mouth clamped shut. The muscles on her neck were taut with the strain of repressing her pain.

"Bella? Bella what happened?" I ran to her and slid across the floor, pulling her into my lap.

"C-call Ja-s-sper," She gurgled, blood coming from her mouth. "He c-can help." I nodded and pulled her phone off the floor, dialing Jasper's number.

"Baby? Baby, are you OK? We're on our way!" He answered anxiously; I could hear a growling engine in the background. Why was he on his way already? He didn't even know what happened!

"Jasper?" I replied, my voice shaking a little. "This is Jace. Bella... well... I don't know what happened! Hurry up and get here!" Bella was whimpering now, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Shh, shh, Bella it's okay." I whispered to her, trying to sooth her in any way I can. The line went dead and I pulled Bella closer to me, trying to stop the bleeding if even a little bit. It was no use, she was bleeding too heavily. Her leg was broken and laying at an odd angle- it looked so painful.

"Who did this, Bella?" I asked her, tears clouding my eyes and spilling over.

"J-jas-sper. I n-need, J-jasper," She gurgled, her eyes pouring into mine. I felt jealousy spiral inside me as she called for Jasper again. I was holding her, I was comforting her, I was here with her, not Jasper. Her next words made me smile down at her- all forgiven. "Thank-k you, J-jace. I l-love you."

"I love you, too, kitten." I whispered back at her, kissing her forehead. I heard the tires squeal to a stop outside and the front door slam open. Jasper and Emmett were in the kitchen two seconds later and she was out of my arms before I could blink. Emmett grabbed me and stood me up.

"Are you alright, bro? I know you've been through a lot tonight." He asked me, trying to meet my eyes; they were glued on Bell and Jasper. He had everything knocked off the counter and laid her on it. His whole demeanor was different: he was rigid, eyes black, jaw tense. It seemed as if he was a completely different person.

"Jasper's got her," Emmett said, worry creeping into his tone. "Don't worry." My eyes snapped to his as he said this.

"Don't worry?! Of course I'm going to worry! I love that girl and I'm going to worry about her until she is healthy and walking around again!" I yelled, gesturing toward her with my hands. I tried to walk forward and was stopped by the rock hard arm of Emmett.

"I wouldn't get close to Jasper right now," He told me, the warning clear in his voice. "It wouldn't end well."

I rolled my eyes and walked forward anyway. The second I got within a foot of the counter Jasper turned and growled at me; I instantly fell to my knees as pain and fear flooded my system.

"I told you," Emmett said behind me. Jasper was still glaring me, slowly turning back to Bella. He started biting her wrists, her ankles, her neck, her chest- why was he doing that? "He's helping her, you'll see. This is what she wanted; you'll find out soon enough what's going on. Stay here and back away to the wall slowly, I'll be right back."

I just nodded mutely as the pain and fear ebbed out of me, what the hell was going on? A couple seconds later Alice and Emmett re-entered and pulled me up between them.

"Are you OK, Jace?" Alice asked me softly, looking me over and touching my stomach; blood was plastered on the front of my shirt.

"I will be when Bella's gets better," I answered, casting my eyes down into hers. "What's going on, Alice?"

"Everything will be explained after Bella wakes up," She glanced over her shoulder and nodded slightly at Jasper. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm in a steel grip and led me out the front door and straight into the huge jeep waiting outside. She sat me in the front seat and climbed into the back; Emmett and Jasper came out seconds later, Bella in Jasper's arms. Emmett threw something into the house and I saw orange flames engulf the entry hallway. Where was Charlie?

* * *

**MAJOR POV:**

* * *

The tires squealed as Emmett stopped in front of her house. The smell of blood crashed into our senses when we ran through the front door; the smell getting stronger by the living room and kitchen. We ran into the living room first; Charlie's mangled body was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his chest rising and falling sporadically. I saw Alice run to him as Emmett and I continued onto the kitchen.

Bella was lying there in Jace's arms whimpering and I snatched her away from him immediately. I strode up to her island counter and swept everything off in one motion, setting her on it in the next section.

"Do it," She ordered so low that I had to lean in to hear her. "I trust you. I love you."

I took a deep breath and searched her face and emotions for any ounce of hesitancy. She didn't know that Jasper was no longer here- that I was the Major. She would not trust me with something as precious as her life if she did.

"Fucking do it, Major!" She growled out, taking me by surprise. OK, maybe she did know it was me; my love for her swelled inside me as I looked down at my mate. I felt someone come up behind me and immediately threw out pain and fear. It was Jace: I growled warningly at him and watched as his knees buckled. I slowly turned back to my mate and starting biting her- pumping my venom into her slowly dying system.

I nodded to Alice and gathered Bella in my arms. She whispered my name and passed out: the pain was too much for her. I welcomed the out her mind created for her but it wouldn't last long. The pain would become to unbearable and she would soon be too far into the change to remain unconscious.

I followed Emmett out into the night with Bella in my arms and laid her in the back seat with her head in Alice's lap. Emmett got into the driver's seat and we were racing down the streets of Forks in a matter of seconds.

Bella started screaming and thrashing as we turned into our driveway and with her newborn strength building it became harder and harder to hold her down. If we didn't get her out of this jeep she would tear it apart.

* * *

_**[A/N]: There is chapter 8! I hope you liked it, please review! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, everything has been crazy. Thanks for sticking with my story though, I appreciate it a lot!**_

_** themajorsproperty ;]**_


	9. Chapter 9

**JACE POV:**

* * *

The rate at which we flew down the long, twisting driveway made me grip my seat in a painful grasp. This Emmett guy must have some pretty damn good reactions; even I couldn't have been able to go at this speed, and I was constantly pushing my limits. When the jeep jerked to a stop I blinked rapidly as I watched Emmett disappear from behind the wheel. Alice opened my door and I looked down at her, my face contorted with confusion and worry.

"Come on, Jace," She said quietly, holding her hand up to me. "I'll explain things soon enough." I nodded and stepped down, clasping her tiny hand in mine.

I watched as Jasper took Bella out of the back seat and ran to the house: this was a mansion! The outside was formidable in its modern beauty. A two story creation of white plaster and glass was overlooking the trademark, lush, green grass of Forks. The thing that stood out in this yard was the garden- the whirlwind of blues, pinks, oranges, whites, and other vibrant colors captured your eyes in its beauty.

Jasper was nowhere in sight as Alice and I walked through the front door. Emmett and Rosalie were pacing in the living room and Edward was nowhere to be found. The living room, along with what I could see of the rest of the house, had the same white, modern appeal the outside did. Everything was open and I felt like I could break something just by stepping into the room. Alice pulled me over to the huge white couch and turned to me, an expression of anticipation upon her small, delicate, pretty features.

"What is going on? What happened to Bella? How was Jasper already on his way? Why was he biting her back in the kitchen? Where's Charlie? Why'd you light the house on fire? What is going on?!" I had jumped up on my last question and started pacing, glancing up the stairs toward the source of Bella's screams.

"Sit back-"

"JASPER!" I heard Bella scream out, then, silence. Everyone froze as the silence permeated the house.

"She's supposed to be screaming her head off right now," I heard Carlisle saying, his voice wafting down the stairs. "She's well into the change and she seems as if she's paralyzed. You said her strength was already building?"

Jasper must have answered him because he said, "Hmm that is odd. We will have to wait until she wakes up. I'm sure she will be fine, you did an excellent job."

I turned my attention back to Alice and crossed my arms against my chest. "Tell me, now."

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything, I promise." Alice said, her voice soothing my frazzled emotions. I sat down next to her with a sigh and remained silent throughout her whole explanation.

Vampires? Wolves? Psycho vampire? Mates? Alice and _me_ being mates? I sat there just staring at her while she looked at my face, worry evident on her features. I… I loved Bella still! I couldn't be involved with Alice when I was still in love with Bella. It wasn't fair to Alice… and what was I going to do about this vampire thing? It made me nervous… I didn't know what to expect from them now… now that I knew… _exactly_ what they are. I always knew they were weird, but I didn't think they were vampires! Not human… they were so good at pretending. My eyes ran over Emmett and Rosalie; finally landing on Alice I noticed how even now she was shifting absentmindedly, her chest rising and falling with the breath that did no good to her system.

"So you're all vampires and you are my mate?" I asked, scanning her face as emotions flickered across is quickly. Her eyes tightened a small fraction and she answered, "Yes… please don't think any less of us."

"I don't," I answered immediately. I pulled her to me and held her there, putting my chin on top of her head, "You are still the kindest people I know and I love calling you friends. I'm just a little… apprehensive, I guess. It's a lot to take in," I paused for a second, wondering how she was going to take my next words. "I like you, Alice, I do. But I'm still in love with Bella. She is a big part of me and I don't want to rush into anything, especially a relationship with my mate, when I'm still pining over another girl," I pushed her chin up, happy to see a smile on her face and her big, expressive eyes glued to mine, "You understand, right?"

She started nodding and replied, "Of course. You and Bella are close and I can wait," Her eyes lit up suddenly, "Besides, I know it's not going to stop your flirting." She winked at me and I laughed, pulling her into a hug this time. I was definitely going to like this girl.

I stood up and headed toward the stairs, ignoring Alice's voice, "Jace, I wouldn't go up there. Jasper isn't… well he's not himself right now. He might kill you." I turned and looked at her, remembering the scene in the kitchen. A scream, male in origin, broke me from my thoughts and Emmett zoomed past me, a blur against the white wall beside me.

"Who is that?" I asked as Alice came to stand by me.

"Charlie," She whispered to me: Rosalie was still pacing, glancing up at the ceiling at what I assumed was the room Bella was in. "He was in the living room and almost dead, I asked told him what we were and what happened to Bella and he said, 'I know. You better turn me so I can be with Bella. She's not leaving me again.' So I bit him before we left and put him in the back of the truck… He's being turned the same time as Bella… but it seems like he's more vocal about it."

I nodded and asked, "So everyone is going to be a vampire but me?" Alice looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"Do you want to be a vampire right now? I mean… we are going to have to move away because the town will believe Charlie and Bella are dead… we can say you perished in the fire as well…?" Alice questioned me, a crease forming between her brows, her mind on all the details this situation called for.

"I would like to think about it for a few days," I said, looking at her with a smile, "But definitely say that I perished in the fire as well. It would only make sense seeing as how I "lived" there because of my parents deaths… or their missing bodies I should say."

I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands, thinking about my missing parents. Why were their bodies missing? None of the things that happened in the last couple days has made sense. I knew I was going to become a vampire no matter what, but I needed more information about this new lifestyle.

"Alice, will you explain this vampire thing?" I asked her, looking up at her: she was standing in front of me in her little white leggings and a long, pink shirt. Her feet had gold ballet shoes on them and her hands were wrung together, signaling her worry. She sat down next to me and spent the next two hours explaining the change, laws, some history, vampire's gifts, strengths, weaknesses, everything she knew about vampires- which was a lot.

When she was about to go into explaining the mate aspect more my stomach growled and Esme was at my side immediately, "Would like something to eat, Jace? We have food here for when Bella gets hungry."

"That would be wonderful, Esme, thank you." I said, smiling at her, my head swimming with all the new information that was poured into my skull this morning.

"I'm sorry this is so much to take in," Alice said, taking my hand in hers. "We were going to ease you into it…" Her expression was apologetic and I just smiled at her.

"It's okay," I reassured her, standing up, "Where is your bathroom, sweetie?" She pointed to a hallway and said, "Third door on the right."

* * *

**BELLA POV:**

* * *

I woke up with a gasp as my hand flew to my heart. What was _that_? It had been one of the most vivid dreams I had, had in a while- since I was a child. I rubbed the stray tears from the corner of my eye and pushed my feet onto the cold wooden floor beneath my bed. A glass of water was exactly what I needed; it always helped to clear my head so I could think more clearly. I went downstairs and when I was almost to the end of the hall I paused, something wasn't right. I peeked into the living room and though it felt like someone was there- there wasn't. I shook myself and continued to the kitchen, my feelings were probably just a result of my dream. My father and Jace had died in it after all- from robbers none the less! I chuckled to myself as I turned the tap on. I felt a pair of cold arms circle my waist and smiled, leaning back into the hard chest.

"What are you doing here? You're a jealous man, aren't you? Want some lovin' to be reassured? I'll happily comply." I teased him, putting my hands on his arms, the water glass forgotten on the counter. The second my hands touched his arms I knew it wasn't Jasper- his arms were too smooth, practically hairless. Startled, I tried to turn around, and was pushed against the counter; pinned between the counter and a hard body I did the only thing I could think of- opened my mouth to scream.

His hand was covering my mouth before I could scream and my muffled squeak was pathetic even to my ears.

"Uh, uh, little one," I felt his breath on my neck as he hovered over me, one arm wrapped around my waist and one twisting up so his hand covered half of my face. "You said you'd happily comply. I plan on taking full advantage of that," I whimpered low in my throat, knowing the path his thoughts were going down. "Scream and I'll break something, got it?"

I nodded vigorously against his hand, knowing that he could do it with a flick of his wrist. I felt his hands travel across my waist to the bottom of my shirt and slipping under it in seconds. I heard a scuffle in the hallway as he roughly massaged my breasts; I felt his teeth slice through my skin, taking a drag of blood from me. I immediately felt weakened and dazedly looked up at him when he spun me around to face him,

"Such a pretty little thing," He ran his nose up my neck and nibbled my ear sending spikes of fear throughout my body. Why wouldn't he just get it over with? "He said I could have some fun with you, rough you up a bit, but not kill you. Just not kill you…" He was mumbling to himself about not killing me as I became aware of the struggling in the hall.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" My dad's voice came through to me in my haze as the man massaged me too roughly, took too much blood.

"Shut up!" Another voice hissed as I heard my dad grunt. I watched through hooded eyes as my dad was dragged into the living room, I immediately became alarmed. No! Not my dad!

My brain lost its hooded quality for a few seconds as I tried to get away from this strange man, "NO!" I screamed, struggling against the iron grip of my capture. I was thrown to the floor as a fire-like pain spread up my body, originating in my left thigh. I lay on the floor at an awkward angle, watching as the vampire stopped.

"Come on," He whispered to the other that held my father, "The boy is awake and we are not to be seen by him. Leave the man, he will die soon enough."

I went in and out of consciousness and I vaguely felt Jace holding me or telling him to call Jasper. I barely realized when Jasper got there- just that he needed to change me. Only that he was now the Major. The Major would make sure I was OK, I knew it. I allowed myself to black out; black out before the pain overwhelmed my system. I knew it was only a matter of time before the fire consumed me and that was all I would feel, all I would know, think existed- the fire. Fire and Pain. It felt like seconds had only passed when the pain woke me up; my whole body was on fire. Was it necessary for the fire to burn so _hot_? As the pain intensified I felt my body paralyze itself: I couldn't move, it was like I was being tied to a stake and forced to burn.

"JASPER!" I screamed, hoping he would help somehow; knowing that he couldn't. His name on my lips was the last thing I uttered before my voice became as paralyzed as my body. I was stuck- yet, this was a good thing. No one would know just how badly I was hurting now.

* * *

_**[A/N]: There is chapter 9 =] The next chapter will be longer- I swear! Just wanted to get this out! Thanks and please review, I would like to hear any ideas or comments you may have.** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Jace POV:**

I wanted to be turned. Tonight. I wanted to turn with Bella and Charlie. I needed to be turned with them. They were the only family I had left and I wasn't about to be left behind. I finished of the last Dr. Pepper I was ever going to be able to enjoy and stood up, smiling at Esme as she took my plate and washed it.

"I guess you won't have to cook anymore, huh?" I tried to joke, the smile on my face failing when I heard my voice fall flat.

"No but I sure will miss it. Are you ready then? Are you sure this is the choice you want to make? You know they will love you no matter what you are—human or vampire." She said quietly, her back to me as the splash of water was heard.

"I'm positive. I know they will stay by me and love me but I want to be a part of their lives equally, able to do everything they can do. It just makes more sense this way." I told her, turning to go to the living room. As I entered I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice sitting on the couches all looking distressed. All but Alice. She was beaming and when I was behind the couch she stood and faced me,

"I'll let Carlisle know! Come on. If you want to wake up with them we need to hurry." I followed her up the stairs, my mind a a little fuzzy because of my nerves. I felt better knowing Alice wasn't worried, knowing about her power helped, and tried to calm myself down. She led me to the door at the end of the hallway and when she opened the door Charlie's screams became louder. The room must be sound-proofed. It looked like an office.

She shut the door behind us and turned to who I assumed Carlisle was. He was hovering over Charlie and checking his pulse. He finished his task and turned to us.

"Hello Jace, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Are you sure? It is irreversable," He gave me a small smile. "No eating, the first year will be hard, you won't be able to stay in one place long. The only thing you can really do is drink alcohol. I don't know why," I was nodding, a determined expression on my face. "It will hurt for three days, very badly. But we will be here for you when you wake. We will be your family and you'll never be alone unless you decide to be alone."

"Yes, sir. I am sure." I said, looking down at Alice and smiling. She was bouncing on her feet and looked excited. She looked up at me and said, "It's going to hurt but I can see you later. You're amazing."

I laughed and said, "Okay. Let's get this done. I'm ready."

Carlisle smiled sadly and motioned to the couch in his office. Charlie was on the adjacent couch and he was still writhing and groaning in pain. I laid on the couch and Carlisle leaned over me.

20 seconds later I was in the worst pain imaginable and I knew one thing for certain—I was not ready for this pain.

**Attacker POV:**

The door slammed behind me as we rushed into the house. The house had no lights on and was barely furnished. It was an old abandoned house outside Port Angeles and no one stopped by to trim the yard or dust or even fix the broken window. Someone had put a board over it and left the house to rot. The musty smell of moth balls and mildew bombarded me as we entered the only room a human would consider liveable.

"How are our newest recruits?" I asked, looking at the woman in front of me. Her back was to me and her hair only went to her shoulders. She looked out of place in this run down house and her disgusted expression made it clear that she didn't like being here.

"Fine. Now, how did tonight go?" She asked anxiously. She was pacing now.

"Everything is exactly how you want it to be. She is in the change as we speak." I replied, my partner staying by the door, this woman made her nervous.

"You are sure she is changing? There is no way for them to stop the change?" She asked sharpley. Stopping in front of me and piercing me with her gaze.

"There is no way. I made sure she was too far into it. I assure you all is going according to the plan." I told her, trying to sooth her agitation. Last time we failed her I was in pain for days and I did not want to repeat that experience any time soon.

"Good. I don't want any mess ups. One mess up and we can be killed. Well done you two. Now we wait. I will let him know that the plan is in motion and you monitor them. Do not let them find out. They are a talented coven. Never let down your guard."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, watching as she folded up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"New address. Move immediately. I will be there in two weeks at 2am. Be there." She gave me one last, sharp look and disappeared through the door.

I read the address, burned it with a lighter I carried and stomped it out with my black, snake skinned boots.

"Ready?" I asked my partner, turning to see her looking at the pair on the ratty, gray bed.

"Yes, I cannot wait for this to be over," She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and looked up at me with a hard expression. "I'm tired of doing the dirty jobs and I want to have my freedom back."

"I know but after this we will have our justice and freedom. You'll see," I replied, grabbing a body. "Help me get them into the van. Sooner we get there sooner we can go have some fun." She laughed as she picked up the other one. She was always up for a little game of cat and mouse.

**Alice POV:**

It had been two days and Bella, Charlie, and Jace were all undergoing the change beautifully. I couldn't wait for them to "wake up". Especially Bella because Jasper was in full on Major mode and nothing would calm him down. I had debated calling Peter, his brother in venom, but had decided against it. It would only create issues down the road and I didn't want to deal with them. Everything would be find when Bella woke up. Well, almost everything. Only Charlie would retain his full memory. Which was frustrating!

Bella was the only one who saw her attacker with clarity. Charlie hadn't seen either because he had been blinded straight away. This not know business was weighing me down and it would take a while for Bella's and Jace's memories to come back. We couldn't find any indication of who attacked them or why. It wasn't Victoria because I would have seen something. There was no way she could keep something like this from me for this long. Something would have slipped by now which led me to believe that something was coming from an unexpected direction. We would have to have our guard up more than usual with the new threats. I knew Jasper would have a plan in place as soon as he made sure Bella was alright.

I looked up when the door opened and saw Carlisle coming in to check on Charlie and Jace. I gazed back down to Jace's face and smiled sadly. I wouldn't be able to tell him for a while yet but I knew we were meant for each other. Now that he was a vampire he wouldn't be able to fight it and he would finally be able to let go of Bella.

"Alice, do you know how much longer?"

"Charlie will wake in 4 hours actually, Bella tomorrow at 5:13, and Jace won't wake up until tomorrow night at about 1 am. I just got the vision 5 minutes ago, I was going to come tell you," I replied, getting up from the floor and heading for the door. "I think I'll go check on Bella."

"Good luck," Carlisle replied quietly. "Jasper won't let anyone get near her."

I laughed a little and said, "I know. He is the Major right now. I wasn't going to try to get near her. Just look in and see how they're both doing. Let him know when she'll wake up." I walked down the hallway and paused outside the door before opening it slowly and walking in, staying by the door.

Jasper looked horrible. His hair was unkempt, his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes were starting to get dark circles under them. Well, he didn't look horrible but he didn't look that good. All this worrying was getting to him and I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince him to go on a hunt but maybe my news would help a little. He didn't acknowledge when I came in or shut the door but I knew he was aware of me.

"Jasper." I whispered. He didn't look my way but I knew he was listening. I took a few steps toward the bed and when I was a foot away he stood and faced me, blocking the bed and Bella. I tried to peek around him and he stopped me.

"Alice, what do you want?" He asked in a rough voice with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Major," I replied, casting my eyes down to the floor though I wanted nothing more than to go to Bella and see how she was doing. I knew she was going to be beautiful and I was anxious to see her. "Bella is going to wake up tomorrow at 5:13 pm. I knew you would want to know."

"Thank you. I'll let everyone know when she is waking." He turned back to the bed and Bella and I realized I had been dismissed. It was weird to have him in control because he never was when he was with me. I was always the one who called the shots and I never questioned why a man so used to commanding would allow me to do that but now that I looked at him I knew why. He had been afraid to slip into the role of the Major again. He hadn't wanted to tempt himself into going back to his darker more instinctual self. I smiled as I walked out the door to go on a quick hunt. Things were changing and while I knew things were going to get bad, very quickly, I was happy that Jasper and me finally found our true mates.

* * *

**[A/N]:** Okay, I know the wait was a very long one, and that this is a short chapter, but don't shoot me. I promised I'd get a chapter out this weekend and here it is. The next chapter will be a lot longer because I didn't want to split them waking up into two chapters, it would just be weird to me. So never fear, I'll make sure the next chapter is up this week and continue to update on a weekly basis. Thanks for sticking with me guys!


End file.
